The HG Wells Foundation
by ms17thst
Summary: A sequel to 'Foundations' but think it stands on its own if you want to start with this one. The IRS Agent sent to help HG is back and up to no good. But HG has Myka and Nurse Brown on her side.
1. Back From Outer Space

**Chapter 1 Back From Outer Space**

It had been several months since Helena formally established her estate's _HG Wells Foundation_. It seemed that the royalties from her stories had been accumulating in her absence. Once she was reinstated back into the Warehouse, these accounts became activated. One of the foundations charities had been set up for monthly donations and now HG found herself juggling finding prospective recipients along with her work as an agent. She was falling behind in getting rid of the money that came to her on a monthly basis and finally came up with an idea to have it distributed to schools through a reading program. Helena wanted nothing to interfere with her work at the Warehouse so she appointed a young man to oversee the distribution of proceeds through the program.

Michael Dumont was a natural at helping the philanthropist and within a year's time, the program had expanded to several schools. Helena was especially pleased with his idea to fund college scholarships and in doing so; the _Christina Wells Scholarship_ P_rogram_ was established. It was the only event Helena herself attended and she left all of the other work up to the man she felt was more than capable. He was diligent and meticulous in his work and would run things past HG at her convenience. He was a man of patience working with a woman who was often short of them. And yet harmony reigned because Mike Dumont was nothing short of a saint.

One of the reasons Helena did not want to deal with the minutia of the Foundation was because she knew Mrs. Frederic and Artie would be concerned that the work would take away from her job at the Warehouse. She never handled personal business when she was on duty unless of course that personal business was Myka. In fact, in all of those months Helena never asked Artie once to leave early or to take vacation time for her foundation work. For the most part, he forgot she even had it. Helena owed that all to the man whom she left in charge. She knew he only brought the most important details to her to discuss or decide on.

This left plenty of time for Helena to deal with other important projects, which at the moment meant she was in the living room of the B&B fiddling around with the computer. When she was finished typing several lines of code onto the screen, she pressed _enter_ and saw the product of her hard work.

"Myka, turn on the television," she instructed as her partner sat on the couch that sunny afternoon. Myka did as HG requested and pressed the buttons on the remote to the station HG said. She could tell that Helena was excited about something but had no idea what it was. Slowly the screen came to life and Myka watched in wonder as it showed what looked like the beautiful colors of deep space.

"Is this NOVA?" Myka asked as she stared at what looked like a plume of cloud surrounded by stars and a purplish sky. It was magnificent. She had just been reading about deep space exploration and shared with Helena how beautiful the pictures were. It would be just like HG to follow up on something Myka said she was interested in even in passing.

"No, the picture is live," HG said proudly.

"But what show is this?" Myka wondered out loud.

"It's not a show actually. It's the live feed from the Hubble telescope," Helena explained staring at the picture.

"What is this that I'm looking at exactly?" Myka asked because there was no narrative with the image. HG was so pleased that Myka was so taken with the display.

"It is the _Eagle Nebula_. You said it was your favorite," HG said recalling that from a recent conversation. Indeed she was correct.

The nebula was discovered in 1745 by Jean-Philippe de Cheseaux. Back in 1995, the Hubble telescope transmitted images that were turned into a stunning photograph called _"The Pillars of Creation_". To this day, it remains as one of Myka's favorite pictures of space.

"They're showing a live feed from the Hubble?" Myka asked amazed.

"Not '_they_', darling. Just I," Helena replied. Myka stared at the screen and thanked Leena that she had opted for the large screen television.

"I thought there was an issue with one of the Hubble's lenses?" Myka said wondering how this vision was on her TV set. "In fact, I just read that with the end of NASA's shuttle program, all repairs would have to be done remotely," Myka added.

"Yes, I had to tweak that lens first but it seems to be working fine now," Helena said very nonchalantly. In fact, so calmly that Myka almost didn't catch it.

"How can this be live with all that color?" Myka wondered out loud and was still mesmerized by the image in front of her.

"Well, I have the image filtering through one of those coloration programs," HG explained.

"What are you doing?" Myka asked her partner but she couldn't take her eyes off the screen.

"We're going to lose the feed soon, darling. I'm afraid I could not get a longer window," Helena said and suddenly the TV screen became snowy. She jumped up to the computer and pressed many keys but the image never returned.

"Well, I dare say that is all the time we can get today," Helena said with regret in her voice.

"Wow that was magnificent. How did you ever get time on the telescope? I mean, how long were you waiting?" Myka asked with great interest because she knew that although the general public could apply for time, it was extremely competitive and was done only once a year.

"Well darling, I don't think I accessed the feed quite the way you might imagine," HG said with no detection of concern.

"What does that mean? Wait, what did you mean you - '_tweaked the lens'_?" Myka asked now, her attention drawn back to her friend.

Helena was busy pressing all kinds of key combinations on the computer at lightning speed and Myka watched as window after window was closed.

"Best not to leave a trail," Helena said out loud and gave Myka pause.

"Hel-e-na?" Myka said slowly and feared what this all meant. The image of HG huddled over the desk at the Warehouse yesterday, sitting ever so closely to Claudia at the computer flashed back in her mind.

"Oh no, did Claudia teach you how to hack?" Myka said and HG didn't turn around but continued to work at the computer, erasing the history, cookies and anything else she could find to delete.

Myka finally swung the chair around so that Helena was facing her. "Helena, please tell me you did not just hack into the Hubble telescope's database."

"OK," HG replied but her answer confused her friend.

"OK you didn't or OK you're not going to tell me that you did?" Myka asked.

"Didn't you enjoy the view?" HG asked and Myka immediately responded, "Yes, of course." That settled it for Helena.

"Then it was worth it," HG concluded and reached out to Myka to pull her in closer. They had the house alone to themselves and HG thought this would be an ideal time for them. _Nothing said foreplay like showing your lover live shots of deep space_, Helena thought.

"Helena, did you hack into the Hubble telescope?" Myka asked and closed her eyes because she already knew the answer.

"Yes," HG said truthfully.

"And you know it's illegal, yes?" Myka asked but could tell from the tilt of her head that it was a detail she had not considered.

"They should be grateful I was in there at all considering that I fixed the lens for them, " Helena said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure they'll take that into consideration at your hearing," Myka said out loud.

"Don't be silly, darling," HG responded because in her mind she had done no harm and in fact, had helped them. Myka wasn't so sure everyone else would agree but until they arrived at the front door, she would hope for the best. Which is why when the doorbell rang, Myka's heart began to race.

"Well, _that_ didn't take them long," she said but Helena had no idea what she was talking about.

Myka walked slowly to the door trying to decide which line she would try. '_You see, she's British'_ worked on a multitude of sins but she doubted the government would buy that one. '_You see, she's new to our culture_' was another one but that rarely worked because HG's accent was a dead giveaway. '_She has a disorder'_ was only to be used in dire emergencies and Myka had only used it once when they were teaching her about baseball and she disagreed with a call made by the referee. It hadn't really worked either and they were escorted to their car by security. But if she saw someone with handcuffs standing on the front steps, she might just go with that first. She was pleasantly surprised to find Mike Dumont instead. In fact, she looked right past him to see if there were any cars with flashing lights in the distance but there were none.

"It is good to see you, Mr. Dumont," Myka said practically grabbing him through the doorway and taking one last look out at the road. All was quiet.

"Thank you, Agent Bering. I do hope I am not disturbing you. I am here to see Ms. Wells," he said pleasantly. Myka liked this man. He said everything pleasantly and he was one of the most easygoing people Myka had ever met. No matter what Helena wanted or didn't want, which often changed moment to moment depending on her mood, this man took it all in stride.

Myka brought him in to see Helena who had forgotten all about their appointment. Now she was torn between keeping the time with her associate and having time alone with Myka. But she knew Michael did not come up too often so she would spend some time with him going over things.

Helena and Michael retired to the office to discuss the items of business. The most outstanding issue for Michael was that he needed to hire more people to oversee the various programs Helena's foundation had established. An hour into their time together, Helena was starting to worry that everyone would be coming back soon and intruding on her time alone with Myka. She was looking to make the most of her gesture of showing Myka space.

Mere mortals might show Myka the moon to impress her but only HG Wells would show her nebulas 7000 light years away.

* * *

"Now, if you could just look at this resume of someone for the job, I think she's our best candidate," Michael was saying. Helena took the paper from him and looked at the resume. The candidate seemed very qualified. She had worked at other charitable foundations and had served on the boards of The Red Cross and Wounded Warriors. She even liked her first name.

"She's very anxious to meet with me. So if you think you like her, I could set something up for next week?" Michael asked and Helena agreed. The woman looked more than qualified on paper. She would trust Michael's recommendation once he met with her.

She opened the door to the office just as Pete and Claudia were returning home. She had missed her opportunity alone with Myka – for now. She thanked Michael for stopping by and he told her he would keep her abreast of his interview.

Helena walked into the living room and joined her fellow agents as the major discussion of what to eat for dinner took place.

"I don't think we have to choose our food based on our movie choices," Claudia was complaining to Pete.

"It sets the _ambiance_," he retorted.

"Yes, but you picked _Apocalypse Now _and _Friday the 13__th_ so I don't want Chinese food or anything with red sauce," Claudia said.

"OK then chicken it is," he concluded and everyone moaned.

* * *

Out in his car, Michael dialed the number on the resume. Helena Campbell had been quite pushy about Michael calling her back to set up an interview. He had explained to her that he had to speak to the Foundation's CEO first but would contact her as soon as he could.

"Ms. Campbell? This is Mike Dumont. I have just come from a meeting with my boss and she agrees we should meet next week to go over your application for the job," Michael said pleased that HG had agreed that this woman looked qualified. The candidate thanked him and they agreed to meet on Monday.

Miles away, the woman closed the cell that she had purchased solely for the purpose of getting this job. It had taken months of planning to put this together, but she was pleased to see that her first steps were already in place. It had been some time since she last saw Helena Wells and their last visit resulted in her being physically subdued by Myka Bering and being escorted to a mental health facility where she spent several weeks in a program. At the end of those weeks, she had managed to convince the staff and her bosses that she was ready to return to work and comply with weekly therapy sessions. A _piece of cake_ for someone who had an innate talent for acting. But her bosses disagreed and she was placed on indefinite leave. That left her a great deal of time to make plans. And she had only one plan in mind; she was going to get back at Helena Wells for refusing her advances.

She put the phone down on the copy of the resume she fabricated. She wondered if the brilliant agent would catch onto her name when she read it. _Helena Campbell_ was a character in a Jules Verne story called '_The Green Ray'_. She purposely took the name of a character created by a rival of Helena's ancestor.

It would be the first of many shots Karen Carson would try to take at her lost but not forgotten obsession.

* * *

Much appreciate you taking the time to post comments/feedback esp since for some, this story might seem disjointed.  
If you think it needs more explanation, let me know and I'll put something at the top.


	2. Up, Up and Away

Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue this especially Ariel Hedgehog.

* * *

**Chapter Two Up, Up and Away**

"But where are we going?" Helena asked Myka on that crisp Sunday morning as she followed Myka to the black SUV.

"You'll see," is all Myka offered for the third time since she told Helena to get ready. She had to answer a dozen questions about what to wear, where they were going, how far it was, what they would be doing, how long would they be there. Myka was nothing short of patient with each inquiry but she wouldn't budge. She wasn't going to spoil the surprise.

"At least give me a hint," Helena pleaded because she loved puzzles and riddles and anything else that needed solving.

"It's far," Myka answered but rather than satisfy her, it only brought more questions from the Brit.

"Now by _far_, do you mean less than a hundred miles or more than a hundred miles?" HG asked.

"More than," Myka said as she strapped in the car and it gave her pause to think how many questions her partner could ask before reaching their destination.

"More than one hundred miles," Helena repeated and began scanning the mental map in her brain. She reviewed what she knew about her location and what might be more than 100 miles away.

"Which way will we be headed?" she asked nonchalantly because she wanted to narrow down her choices.

"North," Myka answered at she headed onto the highway. "Want to play a game, Helena?" she asked.

"A game?" Helena asked because she took all of this seriously.

"It's called _Twenty Questions_. You can ask me twenty questions about where we're going," Myka informed her.

"Alright, I'll try," HG said.

"Good, you have one more question left," Myka said smiling at her own deception.

"What? Wait!" Helena said piecing together what just happened. In Pete's words, she had just walked right into that.

"When did you get to be so mean?" Helena asked and feigned annoyance.

"That was number twenty. OK, you're done. No more questions," Myka said laughing at how easily Helena had fallen for that.

"You're not funny, Myka Bering," HG said with a smile belying her words.

Myka put the radio on and watched Helena out of the corner of her eye. She was quiet but Myka swore she could hear the wheels in the Brit's head turning. She knew it was just a matter of time before ….

"Are we going to the _pole of inaccessibility_ in Kyle?" Helena asked with great enthusiasm referring to the location in southern South Dakota so designated because of its geographic features that hindered anyone from getting to it. Myka simply raised her eyebrows because she knew it would only take Helena a few seconds to see the flaws in that suggestion.

"No, that's not it," she concluded quickly. "That location is 43.36 degrees north, 101.12 degrees west," and Myka smiled at how exact her friend was.

Myka was certain Helena would never guess the destination because there simply would be no way to guess it based on location. Even if she could deduce that their journey's end was Brookings, a straight shot up Route 29, she would have no way of knowing what was there.

Myka had toyed with the idea of taking Helena to a spa or a concert. She thought maybe she would enjoy the museum and even considered horseback riding, based on a comment Helena had made about it one time. She had done all the research and found the perfect place – a ranch not too far from them that would provide horses. They could ride to a location for a picnic lunch and then, if they had time, relax in the ranch's spa before heading home. Myka would have liked to have made a weekend of it but it was a spur of the moment trip. And then she saw something on television that changed her mind. The spa, the horseback riding and even the museum would have to wait. _This is what Helena would love_, Myka thought and she set out to make it happen.

It would take a few phone calls and calling in a couple of old favors to get the clearance and authorization. But Myka Bering did all that just so that Helena could have a chance to get the ride of her life. Short of a trip on the space shuttle or the commercial Virgin _Galactic_, this was as close to space as Myka could think.

Helena finally relinquished her ability to guess and took Myka's advice and sat back and enjoyed the ride. The landscape of South Dakota was nothing like London and she took in the scenery as they drove north. She finally decided that given the distance from Univille and that they only had the day; Myka must have planned something like a day at a spa or perhaps horseback riding since she had instructed her not to over dress.

Helena's first surprise was when they arrived in Brookings at the airport. It was a small airport and Myka pulled up to the only hangar on the airstrip.

"Are we going somewhere?" HG asked.

"Well, you are but I'm not," Myka said smiling and HG didn't like the sound of that but Myka was already out of the car.

Helena watched as a man in military uniform approached her. He was smiling and gave Myka a big hug when they finally met halfway between the car and the hangar. Of all the things Helena imagined this day to be about, this was not on the list. She eyed the man surreptitiously trying to decide what her greeting would be. Helena could not ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach and although it was new to her, she quickly surmised it to be, well, jealousy. She had little basis to go on since she couldn't recall feeling it before but it was the only thing that made sense. She chided herself for overacting and decided to at least meet the man before scorching him with one of her looks.

Her fears were allayed when she emerged from the van and Myka was introducing her to 'her old friend, Colonel Daggett.' The man grabbed Helena's hand and shook it vigorously. "I don't know how she talked me into this, Agent Wells but your friend is very convincing," he was saying and HG wasn't sure she liked him using such a familiar tone about Myka.

"Shall we get started?" he asked and with that Myka started to follow him. Helena's mind raced to put these pieces together. She was at a small airstrip with only one hangar and off the beaten track. Myka knew the military man and he certainly seemed to know her. There were few cars or trucks and HG could not even see any planes. Then they walked into the hanger and there was the aircraft; an F/A 18 Hornet.

"Agent Bering, Agent Wells, this is Captain Stevens," the colonel said and the young man in the crew cut hair and pilot's jumpsuit shook their hands.

"Helena, Captain Stevens is a Blue Angel pilot and that is his F/18 jet. I asked Colonel Daggett if it would be alright for you to see how the jet works," Myka said.

Helena looked at the aircraft and marveled at it. She wanted nothing more than to open that engine up and see what it was that made this fly so fast. The young captain extended his hand out indicating to Helena '_this way'_ and she walked slowly, looking very much like a kid in a candy store.

"We don't get many civilians out here who want to take a peek under the hood, so to speak," the colonel said. "Well, not beautiful ones," he smiled at Myka.

The young captain helped Helena climb up to look at the engine and she had more questions for him than his final exam in the academy. He was impressed with her knowledge of combustion systems, hydraulics and jet propulsion systems. An hour later, he was alone in the cockpit with her as she scrutinized the various components. She made such easy connections to what he had said before about the engine that he was happy to see she was a government agent and on his side.

Helena could not stop asking questions. She absorbed everything he said at lightning speed and although Myka only caught bits and pieces, she could see how impressed the pilot was with her probing. The colonel had brought in some light refreshments because Myka had politely declined his invitation to come to his office and have them. If she was going to give Helena the thrill of a lifetime, she sure wanted to be around to watch her.

"How long ago did you eat, Agent Wells?" the captain asked as they walked back to where Myka was sitting. She could tell by HG's expression that she didn't see the relevance of that question.

"Cause when you're hit with that force on a downward fall, you don't want to meet your breakfast on the way up," the captain said. Helene knew enough about descending pressure and force to finally understand what he meant.

"I suggest you help her into this, Agent Bering," the captain said with only a hint of disappointment that protocol did not allow him to do it. He handed Myka a jumpsuit and she unzipped it so that HG could step into it.

"I'm going up in that, Myka!" Helena all but squealed as if Myka hadn't arranged the entire event.

"Yes, I know sweetie," Myka said pleased that HG was so excited. "Helena, please promise me you will listen to everything the pilot tells you. Mrs. Frederic would never forgive me if I didn't bring you back from this," Myka said.

The aircraft was pulled outside and the pilot and HG proceeded to get into their separate compartments. He was speaking to her through the helmet's communication system and HG thought she could ask questions for a year and not be done. The pilot started the engines, rolled out onto the airstrip and slowly they rolled down until he pulled back on the throttle and made them airborne.

The pilot ascended and could hear the gasps through the earpiece in his helmet. He took comments such as, "_I knew it would be like this,' or 'Yes, my calculations were correct_,' in stride and never asked his passenger what she meant.

Twenty minutes later, the jet landed and HG emerged – speechless – for the first time that day. She thanked the pilot profusely finally and ran to Myka. The exhilaration on her face was Myka's reward. They thanked the colonel for all his help and he extended an open invitation to them any time they wanted to come back.

Helena was so excited about the experience that she could not stop talking about it. She took Myka through every detail of the engine, the systems and then the sensation of flying. Her hands were motioning up and down and she was animated every time she tried to describe the feeling of being above the clouds.

"This was far better than a day at the spa or horseback riding," Helena exclaimed and Myka marveled at how she had come to know what Myka had been considering both of those things before seeing the Blue Angels on TV.

"So you enjoyed it then?" Myka asked laughing at Helena who simply could not sit back she was so excited.

"_When once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return_. Leonardo da Vinci said that Myka," HG said. "Thank you for the most wonderful experience," she added and leaned over and squeezed Myka's hand.

Myka held onto to HG's hand as she drove back. She marveled to think that she was sitting next to a visionary much like da Vinci himself.

They stopped off at a little diner along the road because it was getting late and Myka didn't want to get back too late. She had to tell Helena to change the subject while they ate since she didn't want it advertised that civilians were out in Brookings flying F18's. But Helena found it hard to contain herself and so she attempted to employ one of Pete's tricks which was to substitute another object for the real one. But Myka knew they were in trouble when HG was trying to explain what was like to use the jet's controls when Captain Stevens turned them over to her momentarily.

"I didn't do it for too long, Myka but when I grabbed it with both hands and pulled all the way back on it, I could feel the power in it. It was so forceful and I was thrilled just to be able to hold onto it," HG said and Myka noticed a couple of heads turn their way.

"_He gave me the most exhilarating ride of my life!"_ though is what made Myka kick HG under the table. Even if the Brit didn't understand what it sounded like, Myka wasn't about to explain it there.

Myka could not shuffle Helena out of the diner fast enough and HG never took note of the curious looks and elbow jabbing from their fellow diners.

Neither of them took note of the car parked across the highway at an abandoned gas station -nor the driver with the Nikon 5100 camera, shooting frame after frame of Helena as she got back into the van asking Myka; "_What? What did I do_?"

* * *

As always, I read your comments/feedback and so often, try to incorporate them so that this is an much fun for you to read as it is for me to write.


	3. The Devil in the Details

**Chapter 3 The Devil in the Details**

Karen Carson had been a model patient for a number of reasons. She was very smart and knew how to play people. After all, she had persuaded Mrs. Frederic into selecting her to help Helena with her foundation work. She had only met HG that day when she set her sights on making a move to be her new assistant in financial matters. She had been there on official IRS business when she hatched the plan to offer her help and guidance. Mrs. Frederic would reflect back on that decision she made of insisting that Helena work with the woman who presented her credentials. How did Mrs. Frederic decide so quickly in choosing her? She was not one to be easily tricked and yet, the young IRS Agent had pulled the wool over her eyes.

The Sage never suspected her and that is what made the phone call from Myka that day so alarming. The woman had worked her way into their good graces in a very short amount of time. She made a few moves on Helena and all of them were rebuked. So she went for Pete who was more than willing to open his heart and bedroom door to the beautiful blonde. But it was all a ploy to get them on her side. Then when HG wouldn't reciprocate, she told her she had evidence that Myka's parents had been filling out tax forms incorrectly for their business for years. One phone call from her, she threatened would mean a full scale investigation. She reminded Helena that such an ordeal could take a toll on them.

Karen loved that it was so easy to get HG to play into her hands but it also infuriated her. The only reason she was so compliant was because Myka meant the world to HG and she would do anything for her. Karen knew this was the only reason why a seasoned government agent would go to a location without backup and give up her weapon so easily. Those thoughts were stirring in Karen's dysfunctional mind as HG sat there in her apartment that night. She laid it all out. She was blackmailing her, not just for the foundation money but for a relationship as well. But while HG had brought the cash with her that night as instructed, she didn't bring what Karen wanted most; her heart. And the young agent knew it and it made her furious. She attempted to win HG over but when it didn't work, she decided to take what she wanted.

The damn doorbell rang and it was a delivery man with the wrong address. Karen yelled at him that he had the wrong apartment and slammed the door shut but didn't lock it. She was hell bent on having Helena and she stormed over to the couch to continue what she started. If only this damn woman would give her a chance, she would see that she was good for her. She bent down and grabbed Helena by the back of the head to kiss her. It was only from her years of training that she immediately knew that the cold, steel feeling on her temple was the barrel of a gun. That s_onuvabitch_ partner of HG's had gotten into the apartment. Karen was furious at herself, immediately figuring out that the wrong delivery was a ruse and allowed Myka to get into the apartment.

She had taken Myka Bering to be the calm partner to HG's impulsive nature. But that night, the strength alone in Myka's hands as she picked her up and slammed her head into the table after cuffing her was a surprise. She hated the sound of Myka taking care of Helena, the concern in her voice that Karen had done something to her. She was certain that if she had done anything to Helena, Myka would have put a bullet right through her head. She sat in a chair, handcuffed with a bag of ice that Myka eventually gave her, perhaps feeling guilty that she had injured her on purpose after she was subdued. She could hear Helena crying and was torn between feeling glad that she had hurt her and angry that she wasn't the one comforting her.

Karen was admitted to the mental health facility for observation. She was given several psychiatric tests and spent endless hours talking to psychiatrists. They settled on bipolar disorder and recommended medication and 8 weeks of in hospital therapy. Karen hated being in the place but she knew that she had to appear cooperative if she ever wanted to be reinstated. She spent the next weeks learning what the therapists wanted to hear and mixed it up just a little so it didn't look like she was staging the whole thing. She wrote letters to HG daily in the beginning begging for forgiveness and when they finally told her that this proved the therapy was not working, she stopped writing. When she completed the program, there wasn't a therapist who wasn't impressed with her progress. It was a setback when her bosses felt that she was not ready to return to work but it gave her more time to hatch her plan.

She was grateful that she still knew some of the access codes to get into the files in the IRS database. She would need a new identity if she was to have a new life. She took the social security number of a deceased woman and transferred her fingerprints to that file. She knew enough about the IRS computers to be able to reassign the number and some of the details to her newly created identity; _Helena Campbell_. Karen took the name from a book she read while staying at the mental health facility. She had spent as much time as she could in the library but primarily because it afforded her the privacy to write Helena letters. When she realized that Helena was not getting them or worse yet, getting them and not answering them, she grew angry inside. As an act of defiance, she decided to read Jules Verne's works, as if it were the proverbial slap in the face to the heir of the HG Wells fortune.

"_The Green Ray"_ tells the story of a young woman who is about to be forced to marry someone she does not love. She hears about the mysterious effects the 'green ray' of light in the sky can have on you and sets out with her uncles to find it in the Highlands of Scotland. _Helena Campbell_ believes the witnessing of the light will have an elevating experience on her heart and soul and decides she must see it. Maybe it was the character's determination that impressed Karen because like her, Karen was not giving up on what she wanted most.

She spent hours reading about the HG Wells Foundation and the wonderful works they were doing. Local school programs and college scholarships were written up in the papers. Karen also knew where to look for the foundation's records which would list the staff members. She immediately began a file on Michael Dumont. He would become the link in getting to Helena. She created her resume with more fiction than was in the novels she read. When her identity was set and her resume done, she went to one of the award ceremonies and approached Michael Dumont. _How easy it was to impress the impressionable, _she thought. She told him she thought she could make a real contribution to the work and that she had the right experience and motivation; she loved helping people. Mike had hired a lot of individuals for the local spots but really needed someone with experience to help him with the more challenging aspects of the foundation. Karen assured him she was the person for the job. He explained that he reported directly to the CEO of the Foundation and would have to get the approval from her first. Helena's approval was exactly what Karen wanted and she smiled to think this was how she would start to get it.

She had only known HG a short time but in that span learned a great deal. Karen had been summoned to the Brit's house because she had not filed the necessary paperwork for the Foundation's charity. HG would confide that she had received the proper forms but didn't have time to deal with them so she 'filed' them away in the hallway closet. Karen was sent to clean things up as a professional courtesy to a fellow agent.

Agent Wells paid attention only to the things that mattered to her, Karen assessed. And so she was almost certain she would leave the interviewing and hiring up to Michael Dumont.

When he showed Helena the resume of the woman he spoke so highly of, the only thing that HG noticed was her name. It sounded familiar but she chalked that up to having the same first name. HG trusted Mike and gave him back the resume without studying the details. It would not have mattered if she did. Karen had been meticulous in her design, creating the appropriate work experience. The only thing that gave Karen pause was that she knew she would have to pass a background check. She had one friend at the IRS office that would help her out and that was only after a few drinks and spending the night with him. All he had to do was to use the cell phones she bought him and take the calls if any came in. Sure enough, the agency that Mike used for background checks called and her friend verified that she had worked at the Red Cross and served on the board. A call to the second number resulted in confirmation that she worked at Wounded Warrior.

After confirming that Helena Campbell was who she said she was Mike Dumont set up an appointment to meet with her. Karen had a talent for making people talk because she was, after all a trained IRS agent. After answering the few questions that Mike presented to her, she turned the table and asked him the questions.

"So you report up to the person who is the heir to this fortune?" she asked as if she had no idea who that was.

"Yes, I report to Helena Wells who wishes to remain anonymous in many of our works. She attends only one function a year and even then, only as a spectator. She's a very private woman," he explained.

"She must be very generous to do all this good work and not want to receive any of the accolades," Karen commented and Mike agreed.

"She's an amazing woman," he said without hesitation.

He had been impressed with Helena from the moment he met her. Well, it was actually the second time he met her. The first time, the Warehouse Agents were confiscating the Burroughs's adding machine that he had come upon and discovered that when he used it, amounts of money showed up. He had used all the money to help the poor families in the city where he lived but the agents were hot on his trail. What the Secret Service wanted with the machine he never did find out. But they hadn't pressed charges and for that he was grateful.

A short time later, one of the agents contacted him about doing some charity work and that was how he came to know and work for Helena Wells. She told him from the start, she had a full time job as an agent and would only deal with the foundation work on the weekends, or if absolutely necessary, during the evenings. She had made this a priority and Mike made sure he obliged his boss' rule. Helena explained that she was the sole heir to the HG Wells fortune and felt it only right that she give back to the communities in a way that fostered reading. Michael could not believe that HG was handing over so much responsibility to him to spearhead these projects but he promised she would never regret it. Michael Dumont was a man of his word which is why when he told HG that he thought Helena Campbell was the perfect candidate for the job, HG believed him.

He told HG that the background check was complete and that he had met her that afternoon. He called that night just to make sure she would give him the green light to proceed with the offer. The lawyers drew up the package and Michael was ready to offer it to the applicant. HG told him if he felt this was the best person for the job, he should make the offer.

By Monday night, Helena Wells was still telling Myka what an exhilarating experience riding in the jet had been. In fact, for a woman who did not care for repetition, Helena retold the story each time as if Myka had not been there. But Myka smiled and listened because she could tell that Helena was still excited about it and that pleased Myka. And she feared that if Helena didn't get it out, she might just explode.

Michael Dumont had emailed the details of the position to Helena Campbell who immediately called him to say she was thrilled to be a part of the foundation's staff.

Then she uploaded the pictures she had taken of Helena onto her computer and went through all 124 of them.

"It won't be long now, Helena," she said out loud, clicking on the images and running her finger down the screen. "We _will_ be together again."


	4. Angels and Demons

**Chapter 4 Angels and Demons**

It took Karen Carson, acting as Helena Campbell, a couple of weeks or so to realize that getting to HG was not going to be easy. Michael Dumont was the only one who contacted Helena Wells and even then, it wasn't often. So she continued to do the very best job she could and made plans to remove the first obstacle in her way.

* * *

A call from Dr. Vanessa Calder was usually the highlight of any day for Artie so that when he saw her number come up on his phone, he jumped up and went into the storage room to take it. Taking one deep breath before answering assured him he would not sound as excited as he felt.

"Artie Nielsen," he said even though they both knew their names showed on the screen when the call came in.

"Artie, hi, it's Vanessa," she said anyway sparing him the teasing.

"Oh, Venessa. How are you?" he said trying to sound a little surprised. They exchanged the niceties about how they were and what they were up to and finally, the doctor got to the point of the call.

"Artie, I don't mind if Agent Wells asks Gloria to help her out of course. But I think she is under the impression that Nurse Brown is here on loan, filling in here between assignments with her," Vanessa explained.

She wasn't far off the mark. Ever since the middle aged nurse's path had crossed with Helena's when she was hospitalized for a gunshot wound, their bond was instant. The nurse was so good at taking care of Helena that Mrs. Frederic asked her to attend to the agent when she returned home and refused to stay put. The woman not only helped Helena recover, she became the adopted caretaker of all the agents. Mrs. Frederic could see how well the nurse fit in with them and offered her a position to work with Dr. Calder as part of the official Warehouse staff. Gloria accepted gladly because it was more money than she was making and as the only parent of two boys in college, she needed the income. She also felt she wanted to keep an eye on Helena. She didn't know HG's history and didn't pry but she always sensed that the agent was always struggling with or fighting something.

The only one who didn't quite get the gist of her new position was Helena. Perhaps because she grew up in a time where there were dedicated caretakers in the same house as she, HG acted as if Gloria was her private nurse. Of course she didn't need a nurse very often and truly HG said, the woman could be _quite irritating_, so she was fine with her leaving to work with Dr. Calder.

When HG called the nurse to go to Detroit to help Mike Dumont, there was no doubt in her mind that this is what would happen. And although Gloria wanted to help Helena, she said she would have to ask Dr. Calder first. This left Helena annoyed but she said she understood and to have the doctor call her directly if there was an issue. Gloria smiled her broad grin and shook her head because Helena's attitude was of no surprise to her.

She told Dr. Calder that she had a request to help a friend of Agent Wells and if the doctor did not need her for the long weekend, she would go to Detroit to help.

"What does he have?" Vanessa asked because it seemed an odd request.

"Sounds like he might have the flu from the description Agent Wells gave me, " Gloria said and could see the dubious look on her boss' face.

"She wants you to go sit with a friend of hers in Detroit because he has the flu?" the doctor asked hoping the words alone would point out how far-fetched it was. But Gloria already knew how it sounded and she was going anyway, if it was okay with the doctor.

Vanessa would never say no to the woman who worked above and beyond what her job description said since the moment she got there. What troubled the doctor was the fact that Agent Wells thought this woman was at her beckon call. In spite of her own strong ego and self-confidence, some part of Vanessa Calder resisted confronting Helena directly and she opted calling Artie instead.

"I mean, I don't mind giving Gloria the time off if it's what she wants to do but I just want to make sure we understand the chain here," Vanessa was saying to Artie and by '_we_' she meant HG. She was saying this to the man who thrived on hierarchy when it suited him. And he also welcomed an opportunity to impress the doctor.

"I'll speak to Agent Wells about it, Vanessa. I'm sure she realizes that Nurse Brown's job is the one in your office but I'll make sure," he replied - knowing fully well that what he said was probably not true. "I'll call you back," he said before he hung up and returned to the Warehouse office.

He relayed to Helena and everyone else who was there that Dr. Calder had called to inform him that she had asked Nurse Brown to take time off to nurse her friend back to health. What he said was true and accurate so HG nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"So you do realize that this woman's first responsibility is to Dr. Calder?" Artie asked HG.

It was not in fact how Helena thought of it but she looked at Myka and could read the expression as one of encouragement to say '_yes_' and so that is what she did.

"Good because I don't want you thinking you can use her staff at the drop of a hat," he continued and again HG watched Myka. HG said nothing and saw the relief on her partner's face.

"And why would you want her to go all the way to Detroit to take care of someone with the flu?" Artie asked.

"He has no one to look after him," Helena said and only Myka sensed the sadness in HG's voice when she said the words. Helena knew a great deal about being alone without anyone to care for her before rejoining the Warehouse, Myka thought.

"Fine," was all Artie said because he didn't really care as long as it got him another phone call with Vanessa.

* * *

The doctor had already given her approval before the call to Artie which was a good thing because no sooner had Gloria called HG back to say she could go, that the package with her airline ticket and money arrived.

Gloria chuckled at the fact that Helena had made all the arrangements and _then _asked her; as if there was no doubt she would go along. She attempted to tell HG that even at the rate for a private duty nurse, the money she included was too much but HG would not hear of it.

"Please just do not torture the man with your incessant talking or bullying," HG said in a serious tone because it was what she accused the woman of so often when she took care of her – even though she did nothing of the sort.

In fact, nothing could have been farther from the truth but HG defended herself against those fond feelings she had for the woman. Helena hand long made it a practice to guard herself against losing people she loved. She was already out on the limb with Myka. So she desperately tried to convince herself that Gloria Brown was a lovely, competent woman whose absence she could tolerate. She knew it was a total lie but put up the front anyway.

* * *

Helena called Mike that night to say he should expect a visitor shortly and to let her in. Michael was very grateful to Helena to go to so much trouble and under normal circumstances, would have refused such a generous offer. But truth be told, he never felt this sick in his life. He hadn't eaten in two days - he was feverish and ached all over. The doctor said it might be the flu but ran some blood tests and would have the results tomorrow. For now, he was on total bed rest. He had left the door unlocked because he was not sure he had the strength to get up and open it should he have to call for help. Now help was on the way and once again, Helena Wells was his angel.

* * *

Mike had no way of knowing right then that his body was fiercely trying to fight off the overload of infection he got from drinking out of a contaminated water bottle a couple of weeks ago.

"_You look like you could use this_," Helena Campbell had said to him handing him the chilled water bottle at the office on a particularly hot day. He thought it was odd that he seal was broken on it but when she saw him looking at it, she laughed and said she had taken a sip of it and it was fine. In truth, there was no way that bottle could have been fine. She had taken it out of the garbage can when she saw a homeless man throw it out. She counted on that bottle being contaminated with something and she didn't care what. She just needed Michael Dumont infected and out of the way for a few days. He was the link to Helena and the only way that she could safely get to HG without raising suspicion. With Michael laid up, she was the next person in line if there were any issues at the Foundation.

It took a couple of weeks for the virus to works its way through Michael, but once it did, it took hold with a vengeance. Karen went to his apartment, to 'check on him' but had one purpose in mind.

It wasn't hard for Karen to get whatever information she needed out of Michael's phone while he lay there feverish and asleep. She took whatever numbers she could find from his phone and then sent HG a text.

'_Ms. Wells, please contact Ms. Campbell with any business issues until I am feeling better. Thanks."_

The text included the number to the phone Karen Carson had. She disposed of her latex gloves before leaving the apartment. She was careful not to touch anything that might give whatever it was that her fellow worker had. She was headed back to South Dakota and ironically, passed Gloria Brown in the airport. Gloria had just gotten off the plane from Karen's destination.

* * *

An hour after landing, Gloria was lightly tapping on Mike's door and letting herself in because the door was ajar. Her patient was restless and she could tell by his touch, his fever was high. She called 911 and went with him in the ambulance to the hospital. Mike Dumont was diagnosed with Hepatitis A, a rare viral infection typically found in unsanitary conditions and spread through contact with contaminated food or water. Gloria remarked to the doctor that she had only seen the patient's apartment for a few minutes but it was pristine. It would be hard for them to determine the source but were glad that Gloria was there to make the call.

"He was an hour away at most before his liver would have shut down," the doctor told her. Michael was not awake yet but resting comfortable.

Gloria called Helena from the waiting room and told her what happened. Helena wanted to come but Gloria explained there was nothing for her to do here. The prognosis was good and all Michael needed was hydration and rest. She would keep HG updated.

Helena hung up with Gloria and shared the information with Myka.

"It's a good thing you suggested Gloria go to him," Myka said and could see how concerned her partner was.

"Indeed," HG replied. "It's curious though," she commented to Myka.

"What is?" Myka asked.

"Gloria said she found him unconscious when she got there and yet I received a text from his phone not twenty minutes before," HG said thinking back.

"That's terrible. The poor guy - whatever he has must have been very fast acting. Well, thank God he's being taken care of now," Myka reminded her.

"Yes," Helena agreed deep in thought.

* * *

The next morning, Mike was awake and coherent and very happy to make the acquaintance of the woman who probably had saved his life. Gloria called HG to tell her that he would be home in a couple of days and that he was doing much, much better. Helena went off to work feeling much relieved. Myka got in the car to drive them to work. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a black car parked on the other side of the road.

Something about it seemed familiar but she couldn't place it. But it seemed to her that she had seen that car before.


	5. Cracks in the Foundation

Thank you to everyone who posted feedback esp those who do not like this OC.  
To balance it off ... Gloria is back by request doing what she does best.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Cracks in the Foundation**

If Michael had not been so ill, Helena would never have allowed her foundation work to intrude on her day at the Warehouse. But when she saw there she received a text from the new staff member and thought it might be about Michael, she opened it immediately. Helena Campbell apologized for texting but asked HG if she could possibly help? Michael had left some papers for her to sign. Could they meet at the Ritz Carlton in Yankton that evening? Michael had told her they were urgent.

Helena was surprised that Michael had not mentioned them but Gloria had told her that this virus was probably in his system for two weeks, disrupting his health slowly over the course of time it took to emerge. She did not like to deal with these matters while working at the Warehouse but knew if she didn't, Michael would push himself to take care of whatever needed to be done. Gloria had told her that they were having a hard time getting the fever down that morning.

HG sent a text telling Helena Campbell she would be there at six as requested. Now she had to convince Artie to allow her to miss the software update meeting he had scheduled weeks ago.

"Artie, I am sorry and I would never dream of missing this if it was avoidable but it seems my presence is required elsewhere this evening. I will come in early tomorrow I promise and go over every detail of the new program. Besides, you know I have a much better handle on these things than …. _some of the others_ ….. and will require far less time to familiarize myself with the changes," HG spoke truthfully.

"No shortage of ego there," Pete said knowing he was one of the '_others_' HG was referring to.

Artie agreed she could go but not until they had finished inventory. HG's only regret was that Myka could not come with her. It would have been nice to have dinner at the hotel after she took care of business.

"How is Michael doing?" Myka asked HG as they were finishing up.

"Gloria said that they have been trying to get the fever down. He's on an IV and is sleeping a lot but she's right there with him, so I feel confident he will be better soon," HG said. Myka smiled at how much confidence in the nurse HG's words revealed; as if her mere presence was all the guarantee HG needed.

"I wish I could go with you to Yankton," Myka confessed. It was a straight ride over Route 81 and about thirty minutes away.

"I shan't be long. Just some papers to sign. I do not wish for anyone else from the foundation to know where I live so it's better I meet them there. Michael seems much taken with this new woman so I'm sure it will go smoothly and I'll be back in no time," HG said.

When the inventory was done, Myka walked HG out to the car.

"Now remember sweetie. You of all people should know the digital voice in the GPS system cannot argue with you so there will be no sense in fighting with her and besides, it distracts you," Myka warned having been in the passenger seat and witnessing the Brit's anger at the machine.

"Well, if you're going to make it conversant, she should get it right!" HG said indignantly because the small box was a great source of aggravation for her.

"Yes, I know how you feel about it, Hel but again, it can't hear you and I don't want you getting upset on the road," Myka said calmly. "Promise me you won't fight with her."

"Fine," the Brit finally relinquished.

Myka waved as HG drove off and prayed she could keep her word. Then she returned to the Warehouse where everyone was gathered to start the software lesson. Helena did remember Myka's request and didn't give in to yelling at the machine when it said to turn left and there was a building in the way. But the Ritz Carton Hotel was not something that you could miss in Yankton and HG found it easily enough. She texted Helena Campbell that she had arrived.

* * *

The newest staff member had told HG that she had business in Yankton establishing the program in the local school district. It seemed plausible to HG since Michael was expanding the number of schools that participated in the foundation's reading program. What struck HG as odd was that in all the time she knew Michael; his travels never included high end hotels. HG got a text back to please come to room 2323. HG made her way up to the 23rd floor and knocked on the door. It was the maid that let her in though, not Helena Campbell.

"Missus, Ms. Campbell will be right back. Please, you make yourself at home here," the young woman said to HG and implored her to come sit on the couch.

There on the table were the documents, next to a plate of fresh fruit and a steeping pot of tea. The maid immediately fixed HG a cup of tea which Helena decided she could use after being silent with that blasted machine. Myka may have asked her not to argue but she didn't mention anything about not wrapping the wire around it tightly and throwing it in the back seat. When asked if she could get her anything else, HG thanked her but said no. HG heard the woman close the door behind her as she left. She looked around the suite as she sipped her tea. There was a laptop on the desk but little else that would indicate someone was there. HG picked up the papers to look through them. The tea was good and she was thankful that Michael had shared with Helena Campbell how much she enjoyed a good cup. If someone didn't come soon, she thought, she could just sign the papers and leave them and get back to Univille before dark. She texted Myka – _arrived safe and sound_. She knew Artie would be annoyed if she was disturbing the class she was too busy to attend but Myka insisted that she let her know.

She took a pen out of the bag she carried and decided to start signing the documents. She had never signed any of the others but Michael seemed to have placed those little neon colored sticky arrows in the places she should place her signature. Suddenly, the words of the paper started to move and HG pulled her head back up to focus. But now the room was spinning and she knew it was only a matter of time before she passed out. She grabbed for her phone but someone's hand was taking it from her. Someone whose touch was very cold.

* * *

When HG came to, she pulled her drooping head up in the chair with a start. She was no longer on the couch but sitting in a heavy straight backed chair with arms. She went to move as her vision came into focus but she couldn't. She looked down to see the silver duct tape around each of her wrists and ankles.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, Helena," the woman's voice said from behind her and HG knew it was familiar but could not place it. She did remember the hand that was now slipping down her neck, palm flat as the fingers slipped past the bra.

"Your heart is beating so fast," the woman said now and she got closer to HG's left ear. "Are you as excited to see me as I am to see you?"

Karen Carson withdrew her hand slowly and caressed HG's jaw before she walked around in front of her. "I went to an awful lot of trouble to arrange this," she said to Helena and there was no doubt in HG's mind that she meant she should appreciate it. The vision of the woman who had blackmailed HG months before came into view. It took even one of the greatest minds a couple of seconds to figure out what she was doing there. She thought perhaps Karen had subdued Helena Campbell and then she remembered why the name sounded so familiar to her.

"Jules Verne?" she asked.

"You _finally_ figured it out. I am so proud of you," Karen said and HG was insulted on so many levels.

Karen sat on the coffee table in front of the chair. She put her hand on Helena's left knee. "I can't tell you how much I appreciated you paying for the private room, Helena," she said.

Helena had indeed paid for her private room when Karen had been admitted to the mental health facility those many months ago, although it was supposed to be anonymously. She felt sorry that the woman was so disturbed and asked Myka if she thought it was okay. Myka agreed because they believed that no one would divulge the information to Karen. But it was amazing what this woman could extract from people.

"Did you think about me all those weeks, Helena?" she asked as she slipped her hand up HG's leg. HG knew she should not show her displeasure and tried to smile.

"Of course," she lied. "But why did you do all this? You could have just called me," HG attempted to stall her.

"They wouldn't let me see you. They made me stop writing to you. There was a court order to keep me away, did you know that?" Karen said and HG was struck with how childish her voice became.

"I'm sorry about the tea," Karen said looking back at the cup on the table. I was afraid if you weren't a bit subdued, you wouldn't listen to reason."

HG now realized there was something in the tea that knocked her out. The sun was almost down so it had to be an hour since she got there.

"Why don't you take this tape off me so we can talk?" HG said looking directly into Karen's eyes. And the seductive look that HG had perfected might have tempted the woman if her cell hadn't gone off. Karen got up and grabbed the phone. "Well, what a surprise. It's from Myka. How is Agent Bering?" Karen asked sarcastically. "I do hope I get to see her again," the captor said and HG knew she meant to do Myka harm. She pressed the phone and read the text.

"She hopes your meeting is going well and wants to know if you're leaving soon. Hmmm. Maybe you should tell her you're tied up and will be late?" Karen said smiling at her own joke and then looking back at the phone.

"Do you_ love_ Agent Bering?" Karen asked and HG recoiled at the harsh look in her eyes. She grabbed Helena's face roughly. "Do you love her?"

"Agent Bering and I are work partners," HG said trying desperately to get her trust to untie her. "Now, why don't you undo this tape?"

Karen looked at the phone and then turned around and placed it on the coffee table. She faced HG and undid the tape on her right wrist. She wasn't gentle when she pulled it off but took it in her hands and rubbed it.

HG put her hand out and touched her captor's face. "Why don't we just sit on the couch there and get reacquainted?"

Helena knew she had to be released from the bindings before she could put any plan into action. She had to gain this woman's trust long enough to get her to free her. The problem was, Karen trusted no one.

"Do you love her?" she asked HG again but this time her eyes were angry and she was squeezing HG's hand tightly.

"I told you, Myka and I work together, that's all." HG tried again. But a wicked smile came across Karen's face. "Then why does her text say – "_I love you_" – she asked as she opened the phone to read it again.

"Helena, the basis of any good relationship is trust and I am beginning to doubt I can trust you. Is she your lover, Helena?" Karen asked and HG could detect the change in her tone.

"Myka has certain affection for me but I assure you, we are friends," HG tried and that smile came back across her captor's face.

"You know Helena, the one thing I will not tolerate is lying," Karen said as she began typing.

"Let's ask Agent Bering how much she loves you," she said as she furiously pressed the keys into the phone. "_Let's spend the day in bed tomorrow_?" she typed but did not share.

HG watched as she did this and could only hope that Myka would know somehow that she was not the sender. Karen was becoming agitated and HG knew she needed to keep her calm.

"Darling, why don't you forget about Agent Bering? I am here …," HG tried.

"Forget about her? Forget about the woman who ruined it for us? Who put a gun to my head and then purposely hit my head on a table? I don't think so, Helena. I will get her back for that. I heard her trying to take care of you while I was helpless last time," she said and her voice got angry as she recalled the events.

The phone beeped and Karen looked at the text. She raised her head up slowly and looked directly into Helena's eyes.

"I will not tolerate lying!" is what she yelled before she slapped Helena's face with the backside of her hand. The loud sound filled HG's ears and she immediately felt swelling near her upper lip and something oozing down.

"I don't think you realize how much trouble I have gone through. I had to sit through weeks of therapy convincing them I was okay and that you didn't matter to me anymore, Helena," she said as she started to pace around the room. Helena raised her freed hand to wipe the blood away.

Karen looked through HG's phone and there was text after text from Myka mostly because since HG had learned how to text, she felt it was a way to keep in touch with Myka – even if they were only a couple of aisles away in the Warehouse. Karen was smart enough to know that what she was really interested in was in HG's '_sent'_ box.

"Do you _love_ Agent Bering?" she asked HG again from behind her.

"As a friend, I told you," HG said but had no idea that Karen was reading the texts she sent Myka declaring just how much she loved her.

"Wrong answer, Helena!" Karen said as her anger grew inside of her at the thought that Helena shared in the love that Myka had just declared in her answer. She grabbed for Helena's bag to put the phone back in but the contents spilled out. Helena heard the _thud_ the tesla made as it tumbled out of the bag. She had forgotten it was in there.

"Now what do we have here?" Karen asked curiously as she picked it up. She was familiar enough with firearms to guess that it was some kind of Taser. "Is this what they give you agents to use?" she said almost laughing. She picked her arm up and aimed it at the couch.

Helena's heart raced because she knew if this woman realized what this could do, she might use it.

"I don't see why you went to all this trouble to get me here only to make it so that I cannot be with you," HG said annoyed and her tone distracted Karen from the gun.

"I did go to a lot of trouble, Helena. Not only did I have to fabricate my new identity, I had to deal with that goody two shoes assistant of yours. Wherever did you find him, Helena?" she asked and put the tesla on the table.

"Michael?" HG asked only now realizing that Karen would have been alone with him for weeks now. 'Did he upset you?"

"No, he's a nice guy but wouldn't let me, well _Helena Campbell_, near the precious Helena Wells. Only he was allowed to contact you," Karen all but pouted and again returned to sit in front of HG. "So I got him out of the way," she said with a chilling tone. Her words struck Helena hard. _What had she done? How did she do it? _

"What did you do, Karen?" HG asked trying to remain calm but her heart was racing that Michael was in danger because of this woman.

"I got him out of the way! Why is it that people around you try to protect you, Helena? Do you need protection?" Karen asked and regained her seductive intentions and ran her hands up the front of her captor.

"What did you do to Michael?" HG asked again because she feared now that it was worse than she had thought but her questioning annoyed Karen.

"Why is it that you care about everyone else Helena, except me?" Karen asked and her voice was wounded.

"I care a great deal about you," HG tried but Karen was off again.

"Really? You didn't visit me once, Helena. In all those weeks, you didn't write me or call me. Not once!" she asserted. "I saw the flowers you sent Michael at his apartment, Helena!"

"Michael does not interest me, Karen. Only as a good employee. He takes care of things for me. There was no need to hurt him. What did you do to him?" HG asked trying to keep the urgency from her voice.

"I gave him a water bottle that I was certain was dirty and disgusting and hoped it was contaminated with something. I didn't know if anything would happen but I needed him out of the way for a few days so I could get to you, Helena," she said slowly. "I lucked out on the first try," and HG could see she was actually proud of herself.

Helena detested her touch but had to tolerate it to keep her calm. She had not brandished a gun but that didn't mean she didn't have one. The cell phone beeped again and the fury returned to Karen's eyes. She turned quickly and grabbed it.

"Oh, isn't that sweet. Myka wants to know when you're leaving and to drive safely and guess what, Helena? She signed off with '_look forward to it'_. Helena had no way of knowing it but that affirmation that Myka was looking forward to spending the day with HG pushed Karen over the edge.

The next blow to Helena's face was filled with the anger that was building inside the deranged woman. Helena's head flew back from the blow and her hand instinctively went up and grabbed Karen's wrist. Karen had forgotten about the untied hand and was shocked to suddenly feel the pain in her arm being twisted. But she literally had the upper hand and turned her hand quickly to grab HG's arm and twist. Helena heard the snap and knew immediately from the pain, something was broken in her hand. Karen grabbed for the tesla and pushed it into Helena's side and pulled the trigger. She heard the whirling sound as the electrical charge mounted and exploded directly in Helena's ribcage. The jolt sent the chair reeling backwards and Karen dropped the weapon as she smelled the odor of burnt fabric and skin. She bent down next to an unconscious Helena and pulled the chair upright. She undid the tape on HG's remaining limbs and carried her to the couch. She would take care of her now – just like Myka did last time.

* * *

Gloria had spent the day next to Michael's bed. In the late afternoon, the antibiotics finally took effect and the fever started to go down. He opened his eyes to see the stranger next to his side rail. "Do you know Helena Wells?" he asked in a raspy but frightened voice. "Very well," Gloria answered. "She's in great danger," he said holding on tightly to Gloria's hand before falling back into the bed.

Gloria wasted no time in calling Myka as she ran out the main hallway of the hospital. She was slightly overweight but pushed herself to get to the entrance where she hailed a cab to the airport. She was winded and promised herself she would diet. "Myka, he was in the apartment when that new staff person was there. She thought he was asleep but he heard her talking about Helena. Myka, he said it sounded as if this woman knew Helena and was going after her. It scared him," Gloria reported and Myka struggled to get every word from the out of breath nurse.

Myka told Artie and Pete. They got in the car and called the police in Yankton. A Secret Service agent in danger warranted the SWAT team and Mrs. Frederic ordered a helicopter to take them. They arrived within fifteen minutes and landed on the hotel roof in time to see the members of the special team on the roof across from the street and on the 23rd floor. The hotel gave them the master key and Pete and Myka made their way downstairs with the backup police. Myka slowly pulled the keycard through the slot and gently opened the lock and pushed open the door.

Pete yelled at Karen to step away from Helena who was lifeless on the couch. He saw the red dot on her skull from the sharpshooter across the street. She stood up and moved away from the couch with her hands in the air. The sight of Myka rushing to the bruised and tasered Helena was too much for her to take and she screamed as she lunged down towards Myka.

The glass shattered as the bullet flew through the window and hit Karen in the side of her head.

Helena came to momentarily and was afraid she was in the arms of her assailant but realized quickly, she knew those arms.

Either she had died or Myka had saved her again.

* * *

**Was not sure this CHAPTER should end so dramatically - so please tell me your thoughts. **  
I appreciate your comments and feedback.

Thank you to my editor who always makes time for me.


	6. The Aftermath

**Chapter 6 The Aftermath**

There was nothing short of pandemonium for the next several minutes as police made sure that no one else was in the suite and paramedics raced into the room. Pete made sure Karen was not armed and EMT's carefully pulled Myka back so that they could attend to Helena. The sound of people yelling all blurred in the background as Myka grabbed HG's left hand as they strapped her onto a stretcher. Over and over again she heard herself assuring Helena that she would be ok, that it would be ok. The truth was she wasn't sure what she meant. There were no bullet wounds but it was obvious to the paramedic that HG had sustained burns across her abdomen from what he deduced was a Taser gun. Her right wrist was swollen and they packed it in ice so they could x-ray it when they got to the hospital. They also said she might have a slight concussion based on the swelling lump on the back of her head. Myka did not let go of her hand the entire trip to the ER where doctors ripped the rest of Helena's clothes to assess where any damage was. More than once they remarked that they had never seen burns like that from a Taser.

It would seem almost ironic that a second team of EMT's were now bringing Karen Carson, in far worse condition, to the same hospital.

Myka waited outside while the doctors examined Helena but only after she was practically pushed out because her presence just made things more difficult. A young detective from the Yankton police would make the mistake of approaching Myka as she paced the floor outside the room. "We'll need to talk to your partner to find out what happened," he said with far less concern that Myka deemed necessary.

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. That maniacal woman came back for her. After being taken away and institutionalized for weeks, they let her out! And she was crazy enough to work her way back and get to Helena. And no one saw it. Do you hear me? No one knew it was happening – right in front of us, dammit. I saw that God damn car and did not do anything," she yelled and now realized she was holding onto his jacket lapel.

Fortunately for Myka, the young detective knew what it was like to have a partner injured and he just stood there and let Myka vent. He may not have understood what happened yet but he recognized that Myka was scared and guilty.

Helena's burns were assessed as second degree, serious but not enough to cause scarring or need grafting. She would be tender for a while and it would be difficult for her to bend given the position of the burns across her left side. The MRI of her head showed a slight concussion and the one of her wrist showed that it was a scaphoid fracture. She would not need surgery but her arm would be in a cast for a few weeks. The doctors could only assess that whoever did this to such a physically fit woman, was in a rage.

Dr. Calder was called in immediately and she spoke with the doctors before reporting back to everyone who waited in the visitors' room. Myka didn't ask to see her, she simply pushed past the doctor to get back to HG.

"Gloria is on her way," Vanessa said to Artie and that made everyone feel better.

* * *

Myka walked in the room with more attitude than the attending nurse thought she could handle and so she simply moved out of the way. Helena's face had been cleaned up but her lip was still swollen where Karen had slapped her hard. Anger and sadness jockeyed their way for first position inside of Myka. How could she not see this coming? She saw that black car more than once. She now assumed it was Karen's. She fought with herself while she slowly and gently touched Helena's forehead.

The pain had not yet subsided anywhere for HG and her body fought to protect her by keeping her asleep but nothing could deter her from Myka's touch. She wasn't sure where she was but she had to see if Myka was really there or if she was dreaming. Those dark eyes opened slowly and Myka gasped. "I am here Helena," is what she said trying not to cry. The slightest smile came across HG's face and it took a second to notice it through the puffy lip.

"I am ever so grateful that you are," HG said before closing her eyes again.

She held onto Myka's hand and tried to lift her right arm, aware that something heavy was on it but unable to discern what it was.

"Everything is okay now, Helena," Myka said softly. Again, Helena smiled.

"How is Michael?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"He is okay. Much better. The fever broke, Helena. Gloria is on her way here," Myka said and now could not hold back. Soft tears that were building in her eyes slipped down her cheek and she didn't move to wipe them away.

"Of course she is," HG said as if she had no doubt and drifted back into her analgesic slumber.

* * *

Gloria had grabbed her purse and nothing else when she left Michael's room. She told Myka what she knew and said she was on her way to the airport. Claudia worked her mojo from Univille and by the time Gloria got to the airport, her ticket was ordered and paid for. She practically ran through security which she knew was not smart but she was operating on pure adrenalin. She had to get to Yankton and quickly. The only reason that town had such a beautiful hotel as the Ritz was that it was strategically located near an airport hub. She was pleased to see the car waiting for her that Mrs. Frederic sent and they made their way directly to the hospital.

* * *

Pete and Artie helped the detective with as much information as they could give. They told them that Karen was a former IRS Agent who had come to help Helena with some papers months before. But she had attempted to blackmail HG and held her against her will. This resulted in Karen being incarcerated to a mental health facility in Sioux Falls. She went through the program and seemed to be off the grid after the IRS placed her on indefinite leave. She must have fabricated a new identity and got herself a job at the _HG Wells Foundation_ - all for the purpose of getting back to Helena.

"That's taking your obsession to whole new level," the young detective said summing it up.

Mrs. Frederic joined them in the room and they all discussed what had happened. Pete admitted he never felt a vibe about any of this and could only assume it was because HG never felt in danger. Mrs. Frederic admitted to Artie that this was a complicated issue given that all of this happened because she had insisted that Helena allow Karen to help her out of the IRS mess her foundation seemed to be in. Artie rarely saw emotion in his boss, but there were mounds of guilt in her eyes. Only Artie seemed to think that there was not anything any of them could have done to prevent it.

* * *

Gloria had called in a favor from an old friend who had moved from Colorado to Detroit years ago. When Michael woke up and saw a new face, he worried that he had dreamt that he had told someone that HG was in trouble. The new nurse assured him that he did tell Gloria and that she immediately took action. Helena was safe is all she told him because she did not want to elaborate on the details just yet. The police would be sure to do that soon. His fever had broken and he was out of the woods, well on his way to recovery.

* * *

Helena slept peacefully for the next couple of hours. It was dark outside now and Myka had not left her side. She refused to eat when Pete said they had ordered food. "She's okay now," he said to Myka more than once. He was also assuring himself because when he looked down at Helena in that bed, she looked like she was a lot worse. He kept Claudia up to date as she sat back in the Warehouse keeping an eye on things. Something she would complain to Artie about when he returned. It was driving her nuts not to be able to see HG or talk to Myka.

Artie and Pete had done what they could and decided to grab some sleep. Pete woke up when he heard the familiar voice of the woman that the entire staff had come to associate with things being okay. He went out to the nurses' desk where Gloria was introducing herself and getting clearance and the update on the woman she said was her private patient. The young attending doctor attempted to say she had no notice that there would be a private nurse and Pete smiled when he saw the tenured nurse shoot her a look that made her say she would look again.

"How is she?" Gloria asked Pete as she hugged him even though she had just been apprised of her condition. _Resting comfortably_ was what the nurse had told her.

"She's ok. It could have been so much worse," Pete said holding onto her, imagining what Karen would have done if she had more time alone with Helena. She walked right into HG's room where Myka sat in the chair. She stood up and walked over to Gloria and could not hold back anymore. She collapsed onto the shorter woman's shoulder and cried, no sobbed because she knew Gloria was the only one who would not stop her. "She's okay, Myka. She's okay," Gloria said looking at HG in the bed asleep. It wasn't the monitor's beeps or even the notes the nurses had read about HG that made Gloria so sure. It was her heart. She knew if something was terribly wrong with Helena Wells, her own heart would tell her.

Myka pulled up and wiped her tears and allowed Gloria to get a closer look at her patient. She returned to her chair she had not moved from in hours and took HG's hand again. Gloria looked under the blanket and gently pulled up the side of the gown HG was in to see the burns. She gently put it back and covered her. She looked down at the cast on her wrist and then looked closer at her lip. The swelling had gone down considerably and only the cut remained. She put her hand across her forehead and looked at her eyes, even though they were shut.

"Oh she is going to have a fit when she sees this," she said to Myka as she looked at the cast. "Good Lord she is going to make a fuss over that!" Only Gloria could come in and assess what was going to happen with Helena because she knew her so well. It was the first thing that made Myka smile in hours.

"OK, I am here now," she said affirmatively. "You will go outside and get some sleep," she said to Myka who started to shake her head. "Agent Bering, you know better than anyone what she is going to be like when she wakes up tomorrow and realizes what is going on. She will be fit to be tied. I will need all the help I can get with her and you will be of no use if you're exhausted," Gloria said truthfully and Myka knew it. She finally relinquished but told Gloria that HG would expect her to be right there so she would sleep in the recliner in the corner.

* * *

The police in Sioux Falls went to the apartment complex where Karen Carson lived. Months before, she had instructed Helena to bring money and attempted to hold her there. When the police entered, nothing seemed terribly out of place until they entered the bedroom. _It was a scene like out of a movie_, the cop would later say in his report. One entire wall was covered in pictures of Helena that Karen had been taking from that black sedan.

Helena may have been asleep but she was already aware of Gloria's presence and her breathing relaxed just a little more and her heart beat slowed down.

_Someone was there to take care of Myka_ - she thought, deep in her sleep.

* * *

Thank you to all who posted comments - I hope this chapter/follow up does you all justice.


	7. Cast Off

**Chapter 7 Cast Off**

If Vanessa Calder believed it was HG who thought Gloria Brown was on loan to the doctor, she was about to see that the feeling was more than mutual. When she came the next morning to check in on the Warehouse patient, Gloria stopped her at the door.

"I know this could be inconvenient for you Dr. Calder but I must return to Univille with Helena," Gloria explained in a low but urgent voice.

"While I agree that Agent Wells will need some medical attention when she is released today, I doubt that it will constitute twenty-four hour care," Vanessa replied sharing her professional opinion.

"Then, with all due respect Vanessa, you do not know Agent Wells," Gloria said without a hint of disrespect in spite of the fact that she had just called her boss by her first name. "I have to be with her," Gloria said and Vanessa could hear the imperative tone.

"I'm sure we can manage a couple of days….," the doctor said trying to be agreeable.

"For as long as it takes," Gloria responded and again, she wasn't looking at the doctor when she said it but back at the dark haired patient who lay perfectly still at the moment.

* * *

An hour later, Helena started to move and Gloria could tell by her eye movement and increased heart beat that she was dreaming. Helena's subconscious was replaying what happened as a way to expel the feelings but it was fresh and causing her great distress. Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight in bed but Gloria was right there and grabbed her shoulders to hold her.

"Myka!" Helena yelled and Myka was up and out of the recliner in a heartbeat.

Gloria was gently pushing the patient back down but she fought her until Myka was right there and HG could see her. Then she surrendered to the pressure of the nurse's hands and laid back.

"It's ok Helena. I'm here," Myka said in a raspy voice and Gloria handed her a glass of water.

"Did you sleep at all?" Myka asked the nurse.

"Oh, sure I did. Grabbed some sleep right here. I'm fine," Gloria said to Myka. "Now, she's gonna wake up soon and I'm sure they'll discharge her this morning. So why don't you go get freshened up. I asked the nurse at the desk and she said you could use the showers," Gloria said because she had planned everything last night when she was supposedly sleeping.

"You'll tell her I will be right back if she wakes up?" Myka said hesitating to leave HG.

"It will be the first thing I tell her," the RN assured Myka.

But as if sensing her absence, Myka was no sooner down the hall when Helena awoke. She took in her surroundings as if making sure it was not all a dream. She saw Gloria and smiled without any surprise that the woman would be there.

"Myka will be right back. I sent her to go get freshened up," Gloria said and saw the content smile come across HG's face.

"How is Michael?" HG asked in a soft voice. Gloria got her a cup of iced water and put her arm behind her back and lifted her up to sip from it.

"He's just fine and will be going home today. They finally got an antibiotic to kick in and he's much, much better," Gloria said.

"And so you just decided to leave him?" HG asked lying back on the pillow.

"Yes," Gloria answered smiling that the woman had the strength to start this banter so early.

"I am ready to go home, " Helena said and wasn't kidding. She sat up slowly but faster than Gloria could turn back to her and HG cried out in pain from the burns and fell back on the bed.

"Helena, you have to go slowly. The burns are going to be painful," Gloria said gently rubbing HG's shoulder but her eyes flew open and in those dark orbs, Gloria could see the anger mounting.

HG was about to ask the questions she had when she realized the weight on her right arm. It was tight and uncomfortable.

"Take this off," she commanded the nurse.

"Take what off, Helena?" Gloria asked.

"This!" HG said impatiently holding up her right arm.

"Helena, that's a cast – I can't remove it," Gloria said patiently having already predicted that the Brit would not be happy with the immobilization.

"Good Lord, woman! I know it's a cast. I want it removed. Do you have any medical training or am I to be subjected to total strangers in this facility that may or may not know how to use the instruments properly to extract me from it?" HG said slowly but all in one breathe.

"Mm, mmm, mmm you sure do hit the ground running when you don't like something," Gloria remarked.

Doctor Calder came back in and greeted Helena warmly. She went over Helena's injuries and told her that she would be going home this morning. Gloria stood behind the doctor so that she could be in HG's line of sight. More than once, Gloria gave HG a sharp look suggesting she hold her tongue rather than announce to the doctor that she already knew she was going home and she already knew her injuries.

"Thank you, doctor," Helena said politely and cast her eyes toward the nurse as if to say _'are you happy?_' "I can return to work on Monday with this thing?" Helena asked certain that the cast would not impede her.

"Oh, Agent Wells, it's not the cast I am most concerned about. You have second degree burns and that will take a little time before it is comfortable for you to move. We cannot risk infection," Vanessa said smiling, trying to comfort the patient.

Gloria already knew what HG's response to that would be and stepped in and pushed the cup of water to her mouth as soon as she opened it to share with the doctor her real feelings.

"OK Helena, there we go," Gloria said. "We've got to keep you hydrated," and what Gloria meant was '_out of trouble as best we can'_. Arguing with the doctor would prove pointless.

Myka returned to the room in time for the doctor to review with her what HG needed to do. Gloria was grateful that the doctor stepped outside while she removed the heart monitor and oxygen clamp from Helena.

"I am going to work on Monday," HG declared as she grimaced when Gloria helped her sit up in bed.

"I know sweetheart," Gloria said knowing fully well that there was plenty of time for this fight. If she had learned one thing about the Brit, it was that you had to conserve your energy if you were going to take her on. Once this woman got her back up against the wall, she could argue for hours and was relentless. Gloria knew she had to take this a little at a time, especially on so little sleep. Helena could drain the best of them and quickly.

* * *

Pete and Artie had gone back late last night and told Claudia she could return this morning with a change of clothes for her friends. She grabbed Myka in the hallway and held onto her for longer than she ever had.

"Is HG ok, Myka?" she asked as if unsure of everything they had told her. She needed to hear it from Myka.

"She's going to be fine, thank God. She's got a cast ….," Myka started to say.

"Oh no way is she going to like that!" Claudia assessed correctly.

"Gloria is in there now," Myka said and just the mention of that woman's name made Claudia feel better.

They brought HG her clothes and when Claudia hugged her, she fought back tears unsuccessfully. Embarrassed by her lack of control, she quickly turned to Gloria who held onto her long enough to whisper, '_she's okay'_.

"I'm going to work on Monday," HG announced to Myka who quickly looked at Gloria. The nurse winked back and smiled and put up one finger. Myka knew immediately what she meant. '_You take one battle at a time with Helena,' _Gloria once told Myka when even she became exasperated with HG's stubbornness.

"Well good, now let's get you home," Myka said. Gloria went outside with Claudia because she knew that HG wanted, no _needed_, Myka to help her. She had to assist Helena with everything and was grateful that Claudia had chosen loose fitting clothes, especially the pants that didn't grab at her side.

"This has got to come off," HG said more than once about the cast.

"Sweetie, you have a broken bone. It's necessary to make sure it heals correctly," Myka said forgetting that mere explanations rarely won the argument with HG.

"Myka, I know what it is and what its purpose is. I know that it has been used for centuries and that it is made of calcined gypsum or the more familiar term, _plaster of paris_, so named because of the abundant gypsum found in Paris. I know it can be easily molded to fit the injured hand and less irritating than the more modern fiber glass cast. What I do not know is how quickly they will be removing from my arm!" Helena said in her _Wellsipedia_ voice, as Pete called it.

"But … your …. bone is broken….." Myka started to say.

"I'm sure I could do with something less cumbersome than this. Gloria is the nurse, she will have to come up with something," HG said and Myka was already worried for the woman.

The ambulance was waiting downstairs to transport Helena back to the B&B. She had initially protested vehemently that Myka could drive her but bending at the waist was still very painful and she gave in to lying down for the trip. She glared at the attendant when he said for safety purposes she had to be strapped to the stretcher and he hesitated when he locked eyes with her. He stuttered his plea to Myka to get her friend to comply. HG gave in because she was anxious to get back home. The young assistant pulled the straps and made sure twice that they were secure - more concerned about HG getting out than her being dislodged if they stopped short.

Within an hour's time, HG was reclining on the couch after Leena had gingerly hugged her. She too was relieved to see Gloria there. Claudia had stopped at Gloria's apartment with the nurse and she quickly packed enough clothes for the week. "Don't forget your battle armor," the young agent quipped thinking of the job the nurse had ahead of her.

When she was sure that HG was settled on the couch and comfortable, Gloria went upstairs to get her own much needed rest. It felt good to be back in the familiar guest room where she had been so many times before. Within minutes, the worn out nurse feel into a deep slumber.

Downstairs, everyone had been banned from the living room so HG could rest. Everyone except Myka who put pillows behind her and under her arm.

"Are you comfortable?" Myka asked worried about the pain from the wound.

"As long as you are here," HG said smiling up at her attendant. "You rescued me again, Myka," Helena finally got around to saying what she had been thinking since Myka came through the door.

"Actually, it was Michael. He alerted Gloria that something was going on. She called me and we put everything into place," Myka said.

"But_ you_ came through the door, Myka. Just like last time. Just when I thought something terrible was going to happen, you appeared," HG said with adoring and grateful eyes.

"I am so sorry," Myka whispered, looking down at HG. She wasn't sure which part of this whole thing she was apologizing for and she didn't want to upset her but she was filled with regret and it took very little to pry it out.

"I love you, Helena," Myka said putting her lips very gently on the Brit's forehead.

"As I do you, very much. Very much indeed," Helena smiled as she closed her eyes, exhausted all over again.

In spite of having slept most of the night, Helena went to sleep on the couch. Myka refused to give in to the pain in her neck from sleeping in the awkward position in the hospital chair, and sat on the floor next to the couch with her head leaning back on it. More than once, HG moved her hand out to feel Myka's head and then returned to sleep.

* * *

Leena was busy in the kitchen preparing her feast. When all of this was happening and she was stuck at the B&B, she needed something to keep her calm. She scoured recipes and early Saturday morning, she was at the story buying everything she needed for the meal. She exhausted herself carrying the six bags of groceries because she refused to wake up Pete to help. Returning with Artie in the wee hours of the morning, she knew he would be in a dead sleep.

She made HG's favorite scones, she baked a cake, and she prepared the salad and marinated the fillet mignon. Then she worried it would be too heavy a meal for Helena so she rubbed a whole chicken with spices and would later cook that as well. She baked potatoes and then removed them from the skin, whipped them up with butter and milk until they were fluffy and put them back into the potato skins to bake again later. The green beans were fresh and she cut off the ends and left them in a bowl in the refrigerator. She knew that there would be not set schedule of time for meals, but she was prepared for anything from light snack to full course banquet. Everything was prepared and ready to go whenever anyone, but especially the patient, said they were hungry.

* * *

Mrs. Frederic was meeting with Dr. Calder and Artie. The doctor had received the report on Karen Carson when she was at the hospital.

"It's amazing she survived that gunshot wound. A couple of centimeters the other way, and the bullet would have taken out gray matter. Ironically, she's a very lucky woman," the doctor said giving her clinical assessment.

"I think it's time we consider our long term options," Artie said slowly and looking directly at Mrs. Frederic. The Sage knew this was not the time to allow emotions, especially her own guilt, to interfere.

"I think you're right, Arthur. I'll speak to the Regents and make the arrangements." With that, Mrs. Frederic took her leave - as there was no time to waste. She just knew that something had to be done about Karen Carson so that she would never get to Agent Wells again. But there were legal and moral issues that needed to be discussed and addressed before any decision was made. Irene knew she had her work cut out for if she were to convince the Regents that this situation called for an intervention -perhaps in the form of an artifact.

Mrs. Frederic's task would still not be as daunting as what lie ahead for the seasoned nurse who was waking up from her nap in time to hear the commotion going on downstairs.

* * *

I hope you will stay tuned for at least one more chapter as this story concludes. Want Gloria to have her time with HG.  
Many thanks for the posts.


	8. The English Patient

**Chapter 8 The English Patient**

Gloria shoved her slightly swollen feet into her shoes before rushing downstairs. Those hours of standing next to Helena's bed had taken their toll on her. She knew the more Helena came to, the more protesting would take place. Gloria had dealt with a lot of ill people in her years as a nurse, but she had never come across a patient as difficult as the one on the couch downstairs. For a truly bright woman - and of that, Gloria had no doubt; she simply refused to do the smart thing when it came to her own health.

"Now whatever is all the fuss about, Helena?" Gloria asked as she came into the room. Myka was looking weary as the time spent on the floor did not afford her any comfortable rest. Claudia was standing there with her '_don't look at me'_ expression and Pete, God love him, was looking every ounce of guilty that he was.

"Look at what he did!" HG said as if she were tattling on a sibling. She threw her injured arm up in the air with some amount of discomfort. The nurse looked down but could not make out what the marking was on the white surface of the cast.

"I asked if I could sign it and she said yes," Pete said in his own defense.

"_Sign it_ indicates signature, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said with great intolerance. She may have known the history of the cast, but signing it was a novelty to the Brit.

"Well, the only pen I could find was green," Pete said furthering his case.

Gloria searched her pockets for her reading glasses and finally found them. She put them on and looked closer at HG's arm. There in bright green along with a poorly drawn shamrock was the expression; "_Kiss me I'm Irish_".

"You said I could sign it," Pete repeated.

"Wash it off," HG said to the nurse who was trying very hard not to laugh. But laughing came easily to Gloria and when it didn't come out of her mouth, it bubbled in her eyes and made them gleam.

"I'll see what I can do," she said calmly to HG. It appeased the patient for the moment. "How do you feel, Helena?"

"Well, I was doing better before Mr. Lattimer made me his graffiti backdrop," HG said annoyed. "Of all the things to write," she muttered.

"Let's take your temperature, ok?" Gloria asked because it was a good time for HG's mouth to be occupied with something other than words.

The nurse pulled out the thermometer and placed it under HG's tongue. "Ah, ah, ah…." She warned her when she tried to talk. "Just a couple of minutes."

Pete took the opportunity to escape into the kitchen. Helena did remain quiet for the duration of the temperature taking.

"It's up a little but nothing to worry about. I'll get the meds Dr. Calder prescribed," Gloria said and joined Pete and Leena in the kitchen. Leena prepared Helena some tea and toast so the meds would not be taken on an empty stomach. Pete kept circling the kitchen island like the family dog hoping for scraps. More than once, Leena had to tell him dinner would not be ready for a while. He would rather wait, enjoying the aromas than face the angry patient again.

Gloria finally decided that a reclining position worked more comfortably for Helena who refused to lie down anymore. She still had use of her right hand but the cast was cumbersome and she kept banging it on the food tray. This resulted in pain and Gloria could see the frustration mounting.

"I want to take a bath," HG finally declared because she knew she just needed to relax. Myka immediately remembered the list the doctor gave her and '_baths_' were on the '_do not do_' list.

"Hel, you can't take a bath yet because of your side," Myka said softly. "But you can shower," she added trying to sound cheerful.

"Fine, then I can at least get this scrawl off my arm," HG said but noticed the look on Gloria's face.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Darlin', I asked about your cast and I guess cause they had to put it on so quickly, they didn't use the waterproof kind," Gloria informed HG.

"So what does that mean _exactly_?" the patient asked irritated.

"It means you can't get it wet. We'll have to wrap it in plastic and you'll have to do your best to keep it out of the water," the nurse said.

"Have you come up with an alternative to this blasted thing?" HG asked Gloria as if this is what should have consumed her time. Myka stared at HG and then looked at Gloria.

"Not just yet, sweetie," Gloria said as if there had been nothing else on her mind since HG suggested it.

* * *

The process of getting Helena up and into the shower proved to be more burdensome because Helena complained about it. Gloria insisted that a stool be placed in the shower so HG could sit since she did not want her to fall. She wrapped her cast in a plastic bag and taped it to her arm. "I'll get you the cast covers tomorrow and then you can take a bath," Gloria said hoping to comfort HG.

"Don't trouble yourself. By tomorrow we will have come up with an alternative for this thing," HG promised. "It's truly archaic." Gloria felt Helena stiffen when the bathroom mirror reflected back the disturbing image of the current state of her body. HG cast her eyes away quickly, not ready to take it in.

Helena tolerated Gloria's help and assured her she was quite ambidextrous and could take care of things behind the shower curtain. Gloria conceded but insisted she stand right outside the plastic divide. Helena felt the warm water hitting her scalp and moved her head back to allow it to soak her. She pushed the bottle of shampoo outside the curtain and Gloria took it and squeezed some in her open hand. "Thank you," HG said as she rubbed the soap in her hair. She took the facecloth and did the same thing and Gloria drizzled liquid soap on it. She listened carefully for any sound of discomfort but HG didn't make any. But Gloria could tell from her breathing that it was painful when she bent over or moved too quickly.

Helena looked down at her injuries. That son of a bitch had twisted her hand and shoved the tesla into her ribs. She had never felt such fury like that against her body. She had experienced other's desire for her, some to the point of wanting to consume her- they wanted her so badly – but never in rage. Thoughts encroached in on her in that stall and prevented her from getting any benefit of the warm soothing water.

Michael would blame himself for this, HG thought. And Myka would also struggle with this. Not that anyone could have done anything but she knew Myka well enough to know if there was a droplet of doubt, Myka would find it.

"You have to take care of Myka," HG finally said from behind the curtain and Gloria could hear the concern in her voice.

"What do you think Myka will need?" Gloria asked.

"She has to know she could not have done anything to prevent this. She will doubt that. Go talk to her," HG said as she thought it out.

"Can I wait until I help you out of the shower?" Gloria asked.

"If you must," HG said and shut the water off and scowled with the pain.

"Helena, I could have done that. Why do you have trouble remembering that you're the patient?" Gloria asked putting the towel around HG's shoulders before helping her up. Gloria knew Helena was preoccupied because she didn't fight her when she dried her off. She patted the water off her and could see that the waterproof bandage on the burns had done its job. From her experience with burn victims, Gloria knew that in spite of it not being life threatening, Helena's injury was very painful.

"Michael will probably come here. You'll have to talk to him as well. But first, I want you to go to Myka," HG said as if reading off the agenda she had made up.

"Don't you think Michael will want to talk to you? He doesn't even know me," Gloria pointed out.

"Maybe. I don't know. But go to Myka now, Gloria," HG said even more urgently and Gloria knew the Brit was acting on instinct.

"If you promise to lie on this bed without getting up, I will go," Gloria said concerned about leaving HG alone.

"I will," the patient said lying prone on her bed.

Gloria shot her one warning look before leaving but HG's response was to move her casted arm out to indicate '_hurry_'.

* * *

Gloria knocked on Myka's door and then she heard it -the soft sobbing that she knew HG could not hear but somehow sensed. "Just a minute," Myka said and Gloria knew she was trying to wipe away tears before she opened the door. "Is HG ok?"

"Oh she's fine and resting now. May I come in?" Gloria asked and Myka opened the door wider. Gloria walked in and then turned back to the agent who had done a good job of wiping the tear soaked mascara off her face. Then Gloria Brown did what Helena knew she would be able to do better than anyone else – she simply opened her arms wide and invited Myka in for the hug that would help release the emotions fighting to get out.

"_Oh Gloria_," is what Myka said unable to hold back from so warm an invitation. She put her head down on her shoulder and cried, holding on to the round woman tightly. Myka wanted to say how she didn't do anything to prevent this, that she saw a car but didn't act on it, that she should have gone with HG even though she had to stay at the Warehouse. But none of it would come out yet.

Gloria held onto Myka and rubbed her back lightly. "Come here, Myka," she said pulling Myka to sit on the bed. She sat next to her and took Myka's hand. "Myka, I went over the details of the report last night. I spoke to Artie and Pete. There was nothing that anyone could do. You all had no idea who this woman was. There was no way to know what she had done or what she had planned," Gloria tried but could see it made no dent in Myka's doubt.

"I saw a black car – twice – maybe more. I didn't do anything. She was in there taking pictures of Helena the whole time," Myka said and put her head down in her hands. Gloria put her arm around Myka and gently stroked her arm.

"How is this guilt going to help you, Myka?" the nurse asked softly. "You and I both know that Helena isn't as tough as she pretends to be and that she lets very few people see that. In fact, I'm pretty sure you are the only one. Now if she's worried that you're feeling guilty, she won't put anything else on you. You won't be able to help her. Myka, listen to me, there was nothing anyone …nothing _you_ …. could have done. That crazy woman had every advantage on her side. She took months to hatch this plan according to Pete."

"But she's my partner," Myka said and Gloria knew the true definition of that term for Myka.

"Yes and she needs you now - but she will sense if you do not forgive yourself," Gloria said reminding Myka of HG's uncanny ability to feel things about her. It was the reason she was in the room at that very moment.

"I need her to forgive me," Myka said turning to the nurse and the tears flowed all over again. Gloria held onto to Myka until she had cried as much as she could. "I don't think we need to worry about that, darlin'" the nurse said confidently. "Helena would forgive you the world."

Myka knew herself well enough to know that what she needed to get past this could only be gained from talking to Helena. But that would have to wait until HG was better. Myka would never dream of putting her own stuff first, not when HG needed her.

Myka thanked Gloria for her impromptu visit – but Gloria told her it was HG who had sensed she was needed. Myka thought about that and smiled as she sunk into the tub of warm water that Gloria had insisted fixing for her before she returned to Helena's room.

"This comes off tomorrow!" HG said as soon as Gloria returned. She didn't ask how Myka was or what happened. She already knew that Gloria had taken care of Myka and that was all she needed.

* * *

Pete dragged the recliner into the dining room so Helena could sit back while she ate. She didn't partake in everything that Leena made; no one could - except Pete. But she did enjoy the homemade chicken soup with noodles and homemade bread that was soft and hot. She managed well enough with her left hand, determined to prove her dexterity. Leena was pleased that she could provide so enjoyable a meal to the patient and everyone else.

Gloria complained that she had gained weight already and she was only there one day.  
"More of you to go around," Pete said and meant no disrespect. There wasn't a person in that house that didn't want more of Gloria. Her sheer presence made them feel like everything would be alright and not just about Helena.

Pete would be at her door later than night telling her he thought his appendix was about to explode when in fact, she would tell him delicately, it was from overeating. Claudia would stop her in the hall that night and ask her if HG was really okay. When she confirmed that she was, Claudia hugged her tightly. Gloria's mannerisms and demeanor made them all melt into their inner child – and for the brief time she was there – it was the best thing for all of them.

_People need themselves some emotional refueling_ - is what Gloria called it and it was what motivated her to be so available to each of the members of this household that she so terribly fond of. She had seen the human touch do as much if not more than traditional medicine in some cases.

* * *

By Sunday night, Helena had accepted that she would not be back at the Warehouse until Tuesday, a timeline than no one else confirmed. Gloria knew exactly what would make Helena be on her best behavior.

"_If you make a fuss at all, I will tell Agent Bering not to come home for lunch tomorrow_," was all the nurse had to say and HG stopped complaining. "_And Helena – by lunch – I mean sitting with you here and eating a sandwich,_" she further clarified because she did not want HG conjuring up anything that would tax her no matter how much fun she thought it might be. "_No 'afternoon delight' for you just yet,_" the nurse said and Helena was speechless at just how boldly this woman spoke to her. She wouldn't admit it, but it was _exactly_ what she had been conjuring up.

Helena decided she would set the woman straight - tomorrow –but only after Myka had come for lunch …and perhaps, dessert.

* * *

**Your posts are wonderful and much appreciated. Thanks for reading along. **


	9. Necessity is the Mother of Invention

**Chapter 9 Necessity is the Mother of Invention**

"If you want to keep her occupied, but please don't let her take apart the appliances – again," Leena pleaded with Gloria. "The last time, the repair man asked if we had ten kids in the house."

Gloria smiled at the idea of Helena's antics equating to ten children as she sat with Leena having coffee. She was up before the rest of the house after checking in on her patient to make sure she was sleeping and alone. She didn't need to tell Myka that HG was on bed rest but she worried that Helena would sweet talk Myka into staying with her last night. She pointed out to the patient that Myka needed her rest, too and could tell that Helena did not care to have that pointed out to her. '_Humph, as if I didn't know that myself.' _HG mumbled. But Gloria had witnessed too many times when Helena undid Myka's common sense and finagled her way into getting what she wanted.

Now the sound of showers turning on and doors opening and closing meant the house was awake. Artie came in for his usual meeting and asked Gloria how the patient was doing. She reported that she was making good progress, no fever but today the bandage would have to be changed and asked if Myka could stay a little longer at lunch to help with that.

Helena agreed to stay in bed and Myka came in to say goodbye. "Please take care of yourself," Myka implored but HG said that was what Gloria was there for. "Then take care of Gloria and don't give her a …eh….," and the words stuck in Myka's throat because she did not want to upset the Brit.

"You need not fear that I can do _anything_ to that domineering woman," HG said allowing Myka to slip off the hook.

"I will see you at lunch time," Myka said kissing the patient's head and then added, "If you're good," and Helena pretended to be insulted.

Truth be told, nothing would keep her from seeing Myka for lunch today. She lay there listening to the inhabitants get ready for work and then there was a hush over the house. She waited to hear the slow climbing steps of the woman who would be her assistant today in bringing the brilliant idea she had last night to fruition. Gloria walked in with a tray of tea, toast and scrambled eggs - very dry the way HG liked them.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Gloria greeted her favorite patient.

"By any chance, does any of your limited medical training afford you the skills required to operate a soldering gun?" HG asked in seriousness.

"Well, let me see," Gloria said not taking offense and placing the tray down in front of the propped up Brit. "What exactly is that?" she asked and ignored HG rolling her eyes.

"I can operate it with my left hand but you will have to hold the wire to attach to the screen," HG said and she lifted up a piece of screen. Gloria looked at the object and wondered where she had gotten it. HG guiltily looked at the window. The nurse went over to the window and lifted it up. There in the screen - that was secured outside the window - was a hole, the same size as the screening material on the bed. '"How did you? Why did you? Helena!" Gloria said looking around to see how she did it. There on the night table was a wire cutter.

"I have a brilliant idea," HG said to the stunned nurse.

"Is your brilliant idea to make it more difficult for your body to heal? Lord girl, you cannot be left alone!" Gloria said worried that the action had caused her discomfort. "What will you tell Leena now?"

"I will tell her that I needed screening material for the cast you and I are going to make today!" HG said with great enthusiasm.

"The what? Oh darlin', you can't go making up things just cause you don't like what you got. Now you're gonna become an inventor?" Gloria asked and laughed.

"Madam!..." HG started to say because of the audacity of such a statement but thought better of it. No need to upset the woman whose assistance she needed today.

"Come on, you need your energy if you're gonna go around cutting up screens and God knows what else," Gloria said putting the napkin across her chest. "I suppose you can eat this by yourself?" Gloria asked because she knew HG was hell bent on proving she did not need any assistance.

Helena obliged the woman and ate with veracity, not because she was hungry, but because she knew Gloria would not let her up until she ate. By the time Gloria came back up with the pills she had forgotten, the plate was clean and the tea cup empty. Helena had no time to enjoy it this morning.

"My word you are hungry today. Well, that's a good sign," Gloria said and handed Helena the antibiotic. "Do you need the pain pill?"

"No, not at all," Helena lied because it made her groggy. "Now help me get dressed. We have a lot to do."

Gloria got the clothes and helped HG into them. As glad as she was to have the patience's cooperation, she wondered at what cost. The stairs proved to be a difficult task still and HG held onto the banister and took them one at a time with great effort. Gloria begged her to consider staying upstairs but HG would not hear of it. That would be too hard on Gloria who would then have to come up two flights of stairs from the basement. "Just give me a little time to do this and then I promise, I will rest," HG said.

"Now what am I getting for you sweetie?" Gloria asked even though Helena felt she had been extremely explicit and careful in describing the soldering gun, role of wire and assorted other items she needed.

"It looks just a like gun," HG explained again. Gloria went downstairs into the vast basement and found the items that HG had described. For her part, Helena texted Pete and asked if she could borrow one of his remote controls from his collection of cars that were operated by the devices. He affirmed she could but begged her not to dismantle anything in his room.

Helena spread out all the things that Gloria brought her and apologized for asking her to make a trip back upstairs to get the remote. '_If Dr. Calder saw me doing this, I'd have a lot to answer for'_, Gloria thought as she descended the stairs with the device in hand.

"Gloria?" Vanessa said from the front door entry. "How is Agent Wells? Resting I hope."

Gloria grabbed her heart with the hand holding the remote and quickly put it down. "Well, resting for Agent Wells, yes," Gloria answered hoping the doctor did not go directly into the dining room.

"Is she upstairs? I wanted to look at her burns," Vanessa said approaching the staircase.

"Agent Wells is …. In the living room," Gloria answered and prayed that HG heard the doctor's voice. All the doctor had to see was HG with a soldering gun in her hand! But HG did hear the doctor come in and moved herself to the couch where she laying when they came into the room.

"Agent Wells," Gloria said with more surprise in her voice than she wished. "Dr. Calder is here." She couldn't look at HG who had the most mischievous look in her eyes.

"How are you feeling Agent Wells?" the doctor asked and sat on the coffee table next to the couch. She immediately pulled at HG's clothes - the way doctors do when they want to see your injuries and don't need permission. "This needs to be changed today," she said to Gloria who already knew that.  
"I was going to do it after lunch," Gloria said because it could be very uncomfortable. The doctor checked HG's head which hurt only when she pressed on it and looked at her lip where the cut was still tender. "You'll put the salve on the burns?" she asked and then looked at HG's hand. "This looks a little swollen. Are you keeping it elevated and resting it?" she looked right at HG.

"Oh yes," Helena lied because she wanted this woman out of her hair and the house.

"It looks swollen to me. Make sure she keeps it elevated," Vanessa said to Gloria. Gloria walked the doctor to the door and by the time she got back, HG had pulled herself up and was back at the dining room table.

* * *

"Helena," Gloria said in a tone that mothers use when they break your name up into syllables. "You heard Doctor Calder say you needed to rest."

"I'll rest in a minute. Just help me with this," the Brit pleaded as she handed Gloria the gun. "Now, when I put the wire on the mesh, you point the gun at it," HG instructed and the nurse gave in because she knew HG would be unbearable if she didn't let her do this.

"I'm not helping you any more if you don't stop and take a rest," Gloria said an hour later because HG had not stopped for a minute barking orders and using her limited mobility to attach wires to the screen. "Just one more thing," HG implored and pulled a cold storage bag up from the table. "Help me cut this," she said and took the large scissors to it. "I hope Leena does not mind you doing this although - it is better than the small appliances," Gloria said but HG paid her no mind. The pain was getting worse but she didn't want to let on for fear the nurse would cease her activity.

Helena talked her way into another forty five minutes and at the end of it, the mess screen was encased between the material of the cold storage container. "Give me your arm," HG commanded and Gloria complied, amazed at what Helena had just made. The material was soft and waterproof and felt cool against the nurse arm. Helena grabbed the remote control and turned the wheel gently. The device made the contraption on Gloria's arm close gently and securely and molded itself to her shape. If Gloria didn't know better, she would think her own arm was in a cast.

"This is amazing! How did you come up with this?" the nurse asked.

"You should see some of the things I have come up with," Helena said without thinking. "Now take this one off," the Brit said of her own cast.

"What?" Gloria asked.

"Take this off now and I will use the new one," HG said of the next logical step.

"Helena, I can't take yours off. You have to saw it off, honey," Gloria explained.

"Go downstairs, then. On my workbench is a saw…..," HG said undeterred.

But Gloria refused and reminded Helena she had promised to rest if she allowed her to work on this project of hers. HG gave it her best shot – in fact several shots – to persuade the nurse to retrieve the saw but she would not budge. "My job is to take care of you even if you refuse to do it yourself," Gloria said trying to get out of the Wellsian cast.

"You know I can call Myka with my other hand and tell her not to come home at lunch, right?" Gloria said and got immediate cooperation.

Helena retired to the couch and wouldn't admit it but she had overdone it. Her head hurt, her side burned from sitting up so long and she could feel the cast on her arm getting tighter. She drifted off to sleep as Gloria helped Leena with lunch.

* * *

"What the heck happened to the screen in HG's window?" Leena asked scanning the kitchen to make sure everything was in place.

"Oh, she was a little bored this morning," Gloria said.

"Oh brother," Leena said resigned to the fact that they had an inventor living under their roof who thought the entire house was one big supply closet.

If Helena's plan for lunch was to have Myka to herself, she was in for a letdown. She woke up to the sound of everyone coming in the front door. She couldn't exactly complain to Gloria who had nothing to do with the fact they were all there for lunch but she looked at the nurse as if to say '_this is not what I bargained for'_.

It wasn't only the abundant leftovers that made everyone come back but also because Artie had some updates. Myka asked him to wait until lunch was over but one thing lead to another and before he knew it he was telling HG; "So the Regents have decided that they will handle the matter with Karen Carson. The authorities had agreed to hand her over and the matter will be settled." Helena sat there quietly but her breathing sped up and became labored. It was the first time since the incident that Helena gave thought to her assailant. She remembered hearing the sound of the bullet shattering the glass and heard one of the EMT's calling for backup for a wounded suspect. She had no idea that Karen was in the same hospital as she was and no one told her that she had survived. Helena never asked.

"What exactly does that mean?" Helena finally said looking at Artie.

"It means you don't need to worry. She will be taken care of," he said evading the details because he was under strict orders not to disclose them. That didn't appease the Brit at all and Myka worried about the look on Helena's face.

After lunch, Artie, Pete and Claudia returned to the Warehouse while Myka stayed behind to help.

"Now darlin, I ain't gonna lie, this is gonna hurt some," Gloria said as she sat on one side of HG with Myka on the other. She had suggested HG go back upstairs because she would need her rest after this ordeal was over. She explained in detail to Myka that as gentle as you tried to be, taking the bandage off a burn could be painful and then applying the salve meant you were touching the wound. "You'll have to hold onto her, Myka," Gloria said.

Myka pulled HG's face to look at her. "Squeeze my hands as tight as you can, Helena," Myka said. Helena was about to dismiss the suggestion when the pain seared across her abdomen and tears filled her eyes. "Oh bloody hell," Helena said in a pain ridden whisper as she held onto Myka's hands. Myka leaned down and kissed her forehead. "OK, Hel. It's ok."

"OK, Helena. The worst is over. Good girl," Gloria said when she was done dressing the wound.

And then in a rare slip of the tongue for the mild mannered woman, Gloria said out loud – "I'd like to get my hands on the son of a bitch who did this to you," and immediately apologized for her language. It made Helena smile in spite of the pain.

"Show Myka my invention," Helena instructed Gloria as she drifted back off to sleep.

Gloria put her hand on Myka's back and rubbed it. She knew seeing Helena like this – in so much pain – was tough for Myka. "I'll take good care of her," she assured Myka. Knowing that - was the only thing that would allow Myka to leave.

Gloria had just said goodbye to Myka when the doorbell rang. She opened it to see the pale young man she had attended to only a couple of days ago in Detroit. He looked a lot healthier than he did before the antibiotic took effect.

"Hello, Mr. Dumont," Gloria greeted him. "Helena was expecting you."


	10. The Ray of Hope

I have been alerted to the fact that the last chapter was (and I quote) 'blah and without spice'.  
The exact same thing could be said for my cooking - but I heeded the warning and attempted to fix it with this chapter.  
Unfortunately, my cooking still sucks.

* * *

**Chapter 10 The Ray of Hope**

Michael did not recognize the woman who answered the door but she did seem vaguely familiar. She led him into the dining room. His sadness was palpable and it didn't take long for Gloria to size up that Helena had been right – he was blaming himself for what happened.

"Mr. Dumont, you don't know me but I am the nurse who was with you the first day you were in the hospital. I was there at Ms. Wells' request because she was very concerned about you," Gloria said as they sat together at the table. She didn't offer to get Helena and he worried that HG didn't even want to see him. But he had come to profess how sorry he was and had to tell someone - so he told Gloria.

Gloria listened with that huge heart of hers as he told her that he hired Karen Carson and believed every lie she told him. "I delivered Helena to her," he said. When he finally ran out of ways to retell his wrong doings, Gloria spoke.

"Mr. Dumont, I don't know you very well so it would be hard for me to say if you're a good Christian or not. But this much I know – Helena picked you to run this foundation for her. She is a really good judge of character, Mr. Dumont and so I trust that what she saw in you is really your true character. It seems to me you have a very kind nature and that crazy woman took advantage of that fact. She was hell bent at getting at Ms. Wells and she would have found a way no matter what any of us did," Gloria said.

"When you think about it, Mr. Dumont, you saved Helena," she said and he looked at her incredulously.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you told me that she was in danger, Agent Bering would never have known and they never would have found her in time," Gloria said and just hearing her own words made her heart ache. "No sir, what Helena needs is to get better and she won't be able to do that if she's worried about everyone feeling guilty about what they could have done," Gloria said sounding every bit the nurse she was. "Now you can ask Helena for her forgiveness but she's gonna say there ain't nothing to forgive – except she'll say it a whole lot better with that accent of hers," Gloria laughed and it was the first sign of a smile on Michael's face that she saw.

Gloria asked Michael if he would like to stay but he did not want to impose. She might have insisted that he wait until HG got up but thought it better if she just knew things were okay. She had a rough day and needed her rest. She assured Michael that she would tell Helena about their little talk but asked him to go back to taking care of things so Helena could get better. Michael couldn't explain it but he left there feeling as if this stranger had lifted the burden off his shoulders.

* * *

Myka was home before HG started to wake up and she was right there when the Brit opened her eyes. HG's could not have asked for a better sight to wake up to.

"Are you home already?" HG asked unaware that she has slept the afternoon away.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Myka asked gently pushing her fingers through her hair. If Myka's presence pleased Helena, her touch was bonus points. Helena turned her head to lean into her hand. "Much better now that you are here," HG said truthfully.

"Gloria said that Michael Dumont was here," Myka said to HG who kept her eyes closed.

"Did she take care of that?" HG asked not at all surprised that the man was only out of the hospital a short time and had flown or driven from Detroit.

"I think so," Myka replied because Gloria had told her what had transpired between them.

"Good because she possesses no mechanical skills what so ever and I'd hate to have to fire her," HG said smiling.

"You know she works for Dr. Calder, right?" Myka teased.

"The bloody hell she does," HG said amused but meant it.

"Can I get you something?" Myka asked and HG shook her head _yes._ "Anything," Myka said and Helena pulled her to lie next to her. "Sweetie, I don't want to hurt …," Myka said concerned being so close would pain HG.

"Darling, having you so near and not touching me is causing me great pain," HG said as her eyes opened slowly and locked on Myka.

She leaned in and kissed Helena and HG grabbed her hand - needing Myka to make her feel something besides the hurt that riddled her body. Myka gently opened Helena's top and each button that opened assured Helena that Myka was going to give her the healing she really needed.

Myka's mouth softly kissed HG as she released her of her clothes aware that the burns across her abdomen would erupt in pain at the slightest movement. It wasn't just the path that Myka's hands followed but having the touch of someone who knew her so well that made it feel so good. Helena wanted her to erase the memory of having her body abused with anger. She wanted Myka's touch to replace any memory of that. Helena craved the feeling that her lover could give her and swallowed whatever pain woke up with her because she knew the slightest flinch would make Myka stop.

The sensation of Myka's touch was bliss as HG's body surrendered to her hand's pushing and stroking until the explosion of pleasure escaped Helen's mouth in cries for her deity.

* * *

Gloria prepared Helena's medicine and was bringing it to her. She had been asleep for hours, resting after the painful changing of the bandage. Gloria was concerned that she had missed giving HG the pain pill because she had not woken her up. When she heard Helen's voice yelling from the bedroom, she imagined it to be her awaking in terrible pain. She didn't bother to check where Myka was – she pushed open the door expecting to see the Brit writhing in agony. She was next to the bed before she realized the she was looking down at the two of them and Helena's expression was the furthest thing from pain. The nurse's eyebrows raised as she took in Helena covered in only the sheet. She looked at Myka who could not make eye contact and then back at her patient.

"What? You told me it was important to build up my immune system to ward off infection and help in my healing and Agent Bering was obliging me," Helena said not able to contain the wicked smile from punctuating her statement.

"Mm, mmm, mmm," was all Gloria said as she handed HG the pills. Her hands on her hips were the loudest lecture and Myka smiled uncomfortably as she got up and excused herself.

"Now don't make her feel bad about this," HG instructed the nurse.

"She has nothing to feel bad about. I know who the real culprit here is. What did I tell you about no afternoon activities?" Gloria said looking down at the accused.

"It's almost evening," HG said smiling at her own joke. "Did you do anything productive today as I slept?" HG asked deliberately changing the subject.

"I got your Mr. Dumont to go back to Detroit with a little less guilt I hope," Gloria said unsure of what good her talk had done.

"Good – keep an eye on him for me," HG said as if Gloria's full time job was to handle her affairs.

"Oh yes, I will add that to my list," Gloria said chuckling at the relationship these two possessed. She had spent enough time with Helena to know exactly what she was doing.

The other agents had shared with Gloria that Helena was insufferable for days after she left. Rather than deal with the fact that she missed the woman, Helena pushed her feelings aside and got mad at the world for her absence. Gloria always made it her business to invite Myka and Helena to her tiny apartment shortly after she left each time. It helped Helena deal with the period of time they were not together.

"Now come downstairs and have dinner. You'll need your strength if you're gonna do any more _healing,_ Helena. Lord, you have to be watched every minute, " Gloria said as she helped HG redress.

* * *

"Do you know why you're here, Ms. Carson?" Mrs. Frederic asked the blonde woman.

"Because I survived the attempt on my life by you bastards," Karen spat from the chair across the table. The cuffs around her wrists clanked against the metal chair she sat in. The burly armed guard didn't even move. He knew he would get there sooner than lightning if he had to.

"We're here to help you, Ms. Carson," Mrs. Frederic said slowly.

"And who the hell are you?" the woman asked angrily.

"I am a friend of Helena Wells," Mrs. Frederic replied and lost the calm edge to her voice.

"And where is Helena? I want to see her," Karen demanded and tried again to pull at the cuffs that bound her to the chair.

"It's time, Mrs. Frederic," the armed man said and went over to release the prisoner. Karen let him unlock the cuffs and attempted to move but he simply put his hands on her forearms and held her in place. In the meantime, Mrs. Frederic moved over to the large picture window in the room and drew open the white blinds. Karen had no idea where they had taken her after she was released from the hospital but she was brought to this room from there hours before. She looked out at the vast plain in front of her as she gazed out the window.

"Is Helena coming?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"Look out there for her," Mrs. Frederic said and Karen placed her hands on the window and stared at the sight of the sun sinking below the trees far off in the distance. It looked like a large orange ball slowly falling down. Mrs. Frederic and the guard reached for their glasses as they stood behind the prisoner mesmerized by the image and looking intently for the object of her obsession. Maybe Helena had come to save her.

She looked harder through the glass, eyes widened and locked on the setting sun. And that was the ideal condition for the green ray to take its full effect. The phenomenon that Jules Verne had written about was real but rare. But when it occurred at sunset with the ideal conditions and a window treated specifically for the event, the subject was momentarily hypnotized by the flash of green and any suggestion made to them was permanently imbedded in their minds. "_How ironic_,' Mrs. Frederic mused, "_that her cure would come from the same book she took her alias_."

The guard set Karen back in the chair after the phenomenon took place, as Mrs. Frederic began her instructions. Karen was told she would not remember the events that took place with HG. Helena Wells meant nothing to her; she had no fascination with Helena and no desire to seek her out. She would make no attempt to see Helena and even the mention of her name would cause Karen great discomfort. The script had been written to cover any possible angle of a connection with Helena.

By the end of the monologue, Karen Carson was convinced that she was an accountant at H&R Block who assisted people with their tax returns. She worked in Tampa, Florida and had a cat. The chip implanted in her neck was untraceable and done only after great debate among the Regents. But Mrs. Frederic had insisted that it be done. "_We take care of our own_," she told them.

* * *

Gloria spent the week with Helena and the other agents as HG made her full recovery. She had finally given in to Gloria's gentle prodding and followed the doctor's orders - but only because of her deep abiding affection for the messenger.

Helena followed everything the nurse said – except her restriction on any midday enjoyments. HG drew the line there.

* * *

**If I've covered it all and tied up the loose ends - I believe we have reached the last chapter.**

**As always - your comments of any kind - are appreciated and help me write the next time. **  
**Thank you to those who have come along with me - again. I am honored to have you do so. **


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

'Houston, are you getting these pictures?"

"Yes, we are. How did that happen?"

"Not sure, Houston. It's as if Hubble repaired its own lens!"

"Hubble is back in business!"


End file.
